So Much in Common
by Ogregal
Summary: fanfiction of a woman fighting mental illness, losing loved one and failing relationships ends up in Middle Earth after meeting and older man at a hospital she was in, and he helps her from her despair of taking her and meeting thirteen Dwarves and Hobbit.
1. Introduction

_**So Much In Common**_

**Fan fiction Hobbit story setting in a middle aged woman, 38 going through trials and triumphs of life. As losing relations and faltering relationships in her modern world, she steps out the front door of getting blinded and she finds herself in Middle Earth, befriending Thorin and his companions. At first her relationship with Thorin is rocky until they get to know each other, and find out they share common things together.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As Carry Anne Volders sat at her desk in her office working on designing projects for her homes she couldn't focus. Her husband died recently from a heart attack, and she had really bad fall out with her family, and closest Uncle had recently passed away from Cancer. Carry Anne felt she is all alone in the world, with no one to turn to, to discuss her problems. Every time should have an issue that would come up, she used to mostly talk to her family about it, but they kept tuning her out and not listening to her, treating her like she's some horrible person. And her job isn't helping much either. Her boss is being extremely arrogant and mean towards Carry Anne.

After all the hard work she placed into the company, the only results from that was a cold shoulder and her boss praising Carry Anne's rival and co worker, Shelly Sheen. Shelly Sheen hated Carry Anne for no reason at all, and she would find any way to get Carry Anne fired. And it was that same day that Shelly Sheen done just that, and she ended up getting fired. After packing up her belongings in her office, she headed home to her apartment. Can this day get any worse, Carry Anne thought. And of course it did, she noticed an eviction notice on her apartment door.

Damn it! Carry's mind shouted. Carry Anne also had been battling schizophrenia and depression and been keeping up on her medicine, but she felt like everyone, and everywhere is treating her like some sort of monster which fired up Carry Anne's emotions. And that same day, she had a full blown melt down, and she urgently called the paramedics before she would actually end up hurting herself or other people. When she arrived at the hospital, they admitted her into the mental health ward. After three days of getting things back on track, the hospital hired a new psychiatrist. But nobody on the ward knew his name, and didn't wear a name tag.

He appeared as an elderly gentleman with a long gray beard, and everyone could've sworn he was Santa Claus! The elderly gentlemen entered Carry's room. "Hello Carry Anne. How are you feeling today?" asked the man. "I'm doing okay, I guess." said Carry Anne. "You guess? I was hoping for a much better answer than that, lassie." said the man. "Oh, and what do you expect me to say? Everything is all hunky dory and back to normal?" snapped Carry Anne. "Well, no exactly. With your condition it's a life long illness that can take years to recover. But that's not why I'm here." said the older man.

"Everyone should know why you are here. You're doing your job as a psychiatrist! You're a psychiatrist, aren't you?' said Carry Anne. "Not exactly accurate!" said the older man.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Carry Anne. "What I mean is, I know a group of people who desperate needs a member to join their team to go on a very important mission. And I've decided to choose you as that member!" said the older man. "Will I get paid for it?" said Carry Anne crossing her arms. "Well, yes. Possibly. It all depends on the team leader." said the older man. "Okay I'm in. As long as its far away from here and far away from this place!" said Carry Anne. "Just follow me!" said the older man. Carry Anne follows the old man down the hall way. The older man told all the nurses Carry Anne is being released under his care, and he would take her under his wing.

The nurses agreed and they allowed the old man and Carry to leave the hospital. Once they stepped out of the hospital, they were heading towards a large forest. "Why are we going into a forest for? There's nothing interesting in the forest!" said Carry Anne. Suddenly soon as they entered, Carry Anne saw a bright flash of light, and she fainted. Two hours later, Carry Anne woke up in a very small bed. And when she sat up and looked around, she couldn't believe who was staring at her as she woke up. Twelve dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard! The hobbit, Bilbo Baggins approached the bed. "Where am I? Wait, this place is very familiar. I read about this in a book once!" said Carry Anne.

"You're in the home of Master Bilbo Baggins, Carry Anne!" said the wizard. Carry Anne recognized the wizard. "Wait a minute! You're the old man from the hospital!" exclaimed Carry Anne. "Yes, and I have brought you here for reasons, to join Thorin and his companions, myself and Bilbo Baggins here on a very important quest." said Gandalf. "Wait just a minute! Why me? Why would they need me to help them? I'm just a home builder real estate agent!" snapped Carry Anne. "What's a real estate agent?" asked Fili. "Somebody who sells homes." said Carry Anne. "Oh!" said Fili.

"Really I thinks a bad idea for me to come along. I'm not very good in fighting. I only took six months of fencing and archery, and that's about it! And by the way, my name's Carry Anne!" said Carry. "Did you say you took archery lessons? But why did you just say you cannot fight? Six months of sword play and archery? Don't fool yourself, Carry!" said Kili. "I think she's right. She wouldn't be good on this trip!" grumbled Gloin. "Oh? Is it because I'm a woman? Because if that's the reason, there's something wrong with you!" said Carry Anne sharply. "If it sums it all up to yes, it has one hundred percent to do with it!" said Gloin.

_Stupid cave man pig, _Carry Anne thought. "I honestly don't see anything wrong of taking a woman with us." spoken up Bofur.

"Thank you, Bofur! At least somebody is taking my side! What of you Balin and Dwalin. Should a woman join you on the quest?" Carry Anne asked Balin. "I-you got me there lassie. From what you told me about your lessons in fencing and archery, you seem to have some combat knowledge and I don't see what's stopping you from joining us." said Balin. "I like you, Balin! Maybe I should come on this quest. I have nothing at home any way! You see I'm from another world. I'm an American. I would tell you about my world, but it will take a year of telling you how my world works!" said Carry Anne,.

Suddenly, Carry Anne felt her stomach growl. "Oh, I'm very hungry. Does anyone have any food?" asked Carry. "Does anyone have any food! What a silly question to ask! I just made supper, Carry Anne, you're welcome to join us!" offered Bilbo smiling. "Thank you, Bilbo!" smiled Carry Anne and she followed the company into the dining room to eat. Carry Anne told the company all about herself, and bits and pieces of her world. She told them her favorite entertainment, favorite music. She loved to sing karaoke. "What's karaoke?" asked Fili. "Karaoke is a fun, well game sort of speak, and it usually happens at a bars, taverns and pubs. People would go up and sing their favorite songs for fun! I love to sing karaoke, I would sing along with other people when they have their turn!" explained Carry Anne. "Karaoke! That sounds like a load of fun! I love to sing! All of us dwarves love singing!" chirped Bofur. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fili whispers to Kili smiling. Suddenly when everyone was done eating, Bilbo was getting frustrated and begin to complain about the dwarves 'blunting the knives', and that's when Bofur made his joke, 'Did you hear that lads? He said we'd blunt the knives!" and that is when Kili lead the dwarves into the singing of Blunt the Knives. Carry Anne burst into laughter as she watched the dwarves sing and dance, and tossing of the plates. She couldn't figure out how they managed to toss plates without breaking them. Carry Anne felt like she wanted to jump up on the table to demonstrate her Irish dancing skills.

And she did. All the dwarves watched Carry Anne in amazement as she danced an Irish jig on the table. Even Bilbo felt quite impressed by Carry's feat. But when they heard a knock on the door.. Carry quickly stopped. "He's here!" said Gandalf. "Who's here?" asked Carry Anne. "Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin. _Oh my god! The famous Thorin Oakenshield! I get to meet him! Oh and my hair is mess too, I must straighten up! _Carry Anne thought. After Bilbo was introduced to Thorin, and Thorin entered the room, he looked at Carry Anne. Gandalf introduces Carry Anne to Thorin. "She will be joining us on the quest, Thorin." said Gandalf. Thorin gave Gandalf an angry look.

"Gandalf, a word with you please? Alone?" snarled Thorin, grabbing the wizard by the arm and they went into another room. "Is there a problem Master Thorin?" asked Gandalf. "Its bad enough we're taking a helpless, useless furry footed hobbit with us, and now you are wanting to bring a woman?! What's next a freaking elf?!" snapped Thorin. "Now, Thorin. There is no reason you should talk this way about Carry Anne She has knowledge with the sword and bow, she has told me herself!" said Gandalf. Carry Anne, who stood nearby overheard the conversation and it angered it tremendously and she stormed into the room.

"You insignificant little sexist son of a bitch! What is wrong with a woman joining your team? I had to put up with this crap back at home, I don't need to put up with this shit here either!" yelled Carry Anne. "Listen woman! Don't you raise your voice at me!" hissed Thorin. "You're starting to sound like my drunk father, and it's pissing me off!" fumed Carry Anne. "Now you two don't fight. Lets please try and get along!" said Gandalf. "How can I get along with someone who thinks women shouldn't fight!" snapped Carry Anne. "I didn't exactly say that, Carry Anne!" said Thorin sharply. "Bull shit!" snapped Carry Anne, crossing her arms. Thorin sighed. "Very well, she can come along! We'll get the contracts ready!" said Thorin.

_I cannot believe I just been defeated by a woman and a wizard! _Thorin thought as he joined the other dwarves at the dining room table, and they begin their meeting. Carry Anne decided she would sit with Fili and Kili. "You sure exchanged angry words with our Uncle." whispered Kili. "I apologize that I yelled at your Uncle, boys. But I don't like his attitude towards woman." said Carry Anne. "I understand that completely. Carry, you must understand when it comes to women, all women should be guarded and well protected from danger." said Fili. "Fili, I can handle myself! I have been in a few dangerous situations that I fought myself out of. And one of them was rape." said Carry Anne. "You were raped?! That's horrible!" gasped Kili.

"Shh! Don't mention of this to anyone else! And most definitely do not tell your Uncle!" hissed Carry Anne. "Your secret is safe with us, Carry Anne!" said Fili. "Good!" said Carry Anne. When the meeting ending, Thorin called out for Carry Anne. "Here's your contract, Miss Carry Anne." said Thorin, casually. "Thank you. I'll sign it tonight, and return it to you by morning!" said Carry Anne stiffly. "Carry Anne! Wait!" said Thorin. Carry Anne turned to Thorin. "I-I apologize for my crude remarks earlier. It was uncalled for!" said Thorin. "Apology accepted, Thorin!" said Carry Anne with a slight smile. Thorin smiled back. "Do you want to talk later, so I can get to know you more?" asked Thorin. Carry Anne smiled. "I like that!" said Carry Anne.

_Yes! He's finally being nice to me, and he apologized! Best part yet! He wants to get to know me! _Carry Anne thought with excitement. She knew he would come around eventually, after all what she read about him, and how big of a fan she was of him. Carry stood and listening to Thorin's conversation with Balin. _Wow! Balin is an angel! I love how is looking out for Thorin's best interests there! _Carry Anne thought. Later, she decided to sit by the window in the parlor, and reached in her bag for her knitting kit and begin to knit some of her clothing. She realized it got very quiet in the room, while Thorin stood by the fireplace smoking his pipe.

Suddenly to her surprise and excitement, Thorin lead the dwarves into singing the Misty Mountains song. Carry Anne felt her emotions run high as she sat and listened to Thorin's beautiful baritone echoing throughout the room:

_**Far Over The Misty Mountains cold**_

_**Far over The Misty Mountains Cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches blazed with light.**_

It was after that song, Carry Anne couldn't stop thinking of Thorin, and how handsome he looked, and the joy when he came forth to her and apologized, and his invite of talking to her. Suddenly as she sat deep in thought, Thorin approached Carry Anne. "I'm ready for our talk! Bilbo has arranged a guest room for me, you can join me in there! Follow me!" said Thorin. _Holy crap! He's inviting me to his guest room alone! _Carry Anne thought with excitement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once Thorin and Carry Anne arrived in the guest bedroom, they both seated upon the bed. "Tell me about yourself, Carry Anne." said Thorin. Thorin listened attentively as Carry Anne told Thorin her story. When Carry Anne finished her story, Thorin took Carry's hand gently. "Carry, I am so sorry all that happened to you. My condolences to you of your Uncle." said Thorin. "Thank you, Thorin." said Carry Anne. "What's in your bags?" asked Thorin, noticing bags in the room. "Oh my cell phone, I pod, car keys, make up etc. etc!" said Carry. "I pod? What's an I pod?" asked Thorin. "A music player. It has music on it!" said Carry Anne, and she took out her I pod.

_Thank goodness I charged it before I left, _Carry Ann thought. "You want to hear what music sounds like from my world?" asked Carry Anne. Thorin grinned. "Yes. Let' s have a listen!" said Thorin. Carry Ann turned on her I pod, and music came out. The song that was playing was 'House of the Rising Sun' by the Animals. Thorin took quite an interest in the song. "This song meant a lot to me! My Uncle sung this all the time and played it on his guitar. My Uncle loved music very well." said Carry Ann. Thorin smiled brightly as he listened. "The singer has quite a voice." said Thorin.

Carry Anne smiled. "It reminds me of your voice, Thorin! Maybe sometime you can try and sing this song. I got the lyrics in my bag." said Carry Anne. "Now, Carry Anne. I really don't think I should. Its not me." said Thorin. Suddenly, Carry Anne switched songs. "Well how about this song, then?" said Carry Anne. Suddenly, "Light my Fire' by the Doors played. "Oh! I really like that one!" beamed Thorin. "I'm glad you do, Thorin! You have a slight resemblance of the singer!" said Carry Anne grinning. "I do?!" beamed Thorin. Carry Anne took out one of her magazines and showed the singer's image to Thorin.

Thorin chuckled. "Yes, the hair explains it all! Do all human males wear their hair long where you come from? And do they have beards?" asked Thorin. "Of course!" said Carry Anne. The two of them sat in silence for a while. "Now its your turn!" said Carry Anne. "My turn on what?" said Thorin. "Tell me about you!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. Thorin told her stories of his home, his family, his grandfather and father, and of Smaug's first attack on Erebor. Carry Anne felt sorry for Thorin.

"Now I see why you have an hatred for elves. It was very wrong that he turned on you. A lot of your people died, many women and children died! Its very sad!" said Carry. "I know!" said Thorin, bowing his head. Suddenly, Carry noticed a harp sitting in the guest bedroom.

"Who's harp? I'm sure it isn't Bilbo's!" said Carry Anne. "No, it isn't Bilbo's. Its mine. I couldn't possibly leave outside with our other belongings." said Thorin. "I love to hear you play it!" smiled Carry Anne. Thorin grinned. "I never thought you asked!" said Thorin standing up and walking over to the harp. "I know you've heard this song before out in the parlor. But that's without music! Now, you get to hear it with music!" said Thorin softly, as he begin to pluck the silver strings on the harp. Carry Anne watched in amazement as she watched Thorin skillfully playing on the harp.

_I really love this side of Thorin, _Carry Anne thought, as she looked upon him. And suddenly Thorin begin to sing the same song he sung earlier out in the parlor. His deep baritone voice rose above the music blending very well with the cascading melodies of the harp. Carry watched Thorin in amazement. _His voice is so beautiful, and it blends beautifully with the music! Oh god I'm in love with this dwarf, _Carry Anne thought. When he finished with a final strike on the harp, Thorin ended his song. Thorin turned to Carry Anne. "What do you think, Miss Carry?" asked Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, that is the most beautiful music I ever heard!" said Carry Anne.

Thorin smiled and chuckled. "Thank you. I think its time that the both of should get some rest. We got an early start in the morning!" said Thorin.

_What are you doing, Carry? Tell him how you feel before he goes to bed! _Carry thought to herself. Thorin placed his bedroll on the floor allowing Carry to sleep on the bed. As Carry laid in bed, she kept her eyes open. She could not sleep at all. Carry kept releasing sighs, and muttering to herself about not being able to sleep, to the point where it woke up Thorin. "Carry are you okay?" asked Thorin gently. "I can't sleep." said Carry Anne. "Try counting sheep!" said Thorin. "I tried that already." said Carry Anne. "Did you drink a glass of warm milk?" said Thorin. "Tried that too!" said Carry Anne.

Thorin sighed, and he climbed out of his bedroll and sat on the bedside with Carry Anne. "You have a lot on your mind, do you?" asked Thorin again. "Yes I do. But there is one thing on my mind, and I wish I could talk about it, but I'm afraid too." said Carry Anne. "You can talk about it with me! There's no need to be afraid to talk about what's on your mind!" said Thorin. "I really can't right now, Thorin. It's a very sensitive subject, and I'm not sure how you feel of it." said Carry Anne. "How sensitive?" said Thorin. "Let me put this hypothetically, Thorin. I'm in love with a dwarf." said Carry Anne.

Carry Anne didn't expect Thorin to laugh at Carry Anne's remark. "So who is this lucky dwarf you're in love with? Is it Balin? Dwalin?" said Thorin.

Carry Anne let out a loud giggle. "No, not Balin and Dwalin!" said Carry Anne. "Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur?" asked Thorin. "Nope!" said Carry Anne. "Oin and Gloin?" said Thorin. "Nope!" said Carry Anne. "Fili and Kili?" said Thorin. "Nope!" said Carry Anne. "Dori, Ori, and Nori?" said Thorin. "Nope. And that leaves you down with just one!" said Carry Anne with a smirk. "Me? You're in love with me, Carry Anne?" said Thorin. Carry Anne nodded. "Yes I am, Thorin. I find you very attractive, and your voice is the most amazing voice I ever heard in my life time, and you play the harp so beautifully." said Carry Anne. "I really like you, Carry Anne. A lot! But its just!" begin Thorin.

"Its just what, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet." said Thorin, apologetically. "I understand. Good night, Thorin!" said Carry Anne quickly as she turned over in her covers. "Good night, Carry Anne!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed her forehead, and he went back into his bedroll. _What in the hell was I doing? I rejected her! She poured her heart too me! You're fool Thorin, a fat fool! _Thorin thought, as he climbed into his bedroll. The next morning after breakfast, Thorin and the dwarfs all met at the Green Dragon, and Carry Anne went with them. "Whom I going to ride with?" asked Carry Anne.

"With Uncle Thorin!" grinned Fili. "You're riding with me, Carry!" said Thorin sternly.

_Yes! _Carry Anne thought. Carry Anne mounted the pony, sitting in front of Thorin. Thorin awkwardly placed his arm around Carry Anne's waist to keep her steady on the pony. _This would be the perfect time to tell her I feel the same for her, _Thorin thought. But then he said aloud 'Hell!" the dwarf snorted. "Hell what?" asked Carry Anne. "Its nothing, Carry." said Thorin. Carry Anne looked around. "Where's Bilbo?" asked the woman. "He's not coming. He hasn't even showed up yet." said Thorin. But no sooner as he said that, Bilbo came running to them, waving his contract.

Carry Anne laughed. _Looks like somebody has lost the bet, _Carry thought. Carry Anne knew that all made bets if Bilbo was going to show up or not. "What's so funny, Carry?" asked Thorin. "You lost your bet." said Carry Anne. "And when did you decide to become a smart ass?" said the dwarf. "On the day I was born!" shot back Carry Anne. Nori overheard Thorin and Carry Anne's conversation and burst into laughter. "I can be a smart ass too!" beamed the dwarf. "What are you talking about, Nori! You're like that twenty four seven!" joked Bofur. Balin rolled his eyes and shook his head, and he looked over Bilbo's contract, and smiled.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin, with a smile. And they set out on their journey. Thorin and Carry Anne talked as they have been riding.

"You didn't mean what you said last night about not being ready for a relationship, did you?" asked Carry Anne. "To be honest with you, I didn't mean it. When I went to bed last night, I kicked myself for saying wondering why I did it. Carry Anne, you are beautiful. And we have so much in common!" said Thorin softly. "So you really are into me, aren't you?" smiled Carry Anne. "If you can put it that way, yes." said Thorin. Carry Anne laughed. "Oh, Thorin!" said Carry Anne, resting her head on his chest. "Its okay if you want to take a short nap on me. Its going to be a long ride." said Thorin softly, touching Carry's cheek.

Carry Anne closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Thorin's chest, and his furs gently rubbing on her face. She enjoyed this feeling. And she felt safe. "Do you think someday we'll ever get married?" asked Carry Anne. "Married?" said Thorin. "You hear me correctly, Thorin. Yes, Married." said Carry Anne. "Someday we will." said Thorin, smiling. "When you reclaim Erebor?" said Carry Anne. "Absolutely." smiled Thorin. "That means I'll be queen!" exclaimed Carry Anne. "That's correct, Carry." said Thorin. The thought of her becoming a queen is exciting, but she also felt nervous. She didn't know how to become a queen.

She took political science in college, but it was not enough for her, in her own opinion of becoming a queen of a kingdom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Thorin announced it was time to make camp, and they stopped. Oin and Gloin started the fire, and Carry Anne sat down, with Thorin sitting next to her. "You told me you have a mental illness. What's that precisely?" asked Thorin. "I cannot believe you don't know what a mental illness is, Thorin. Didn't you know that happened to your grandfather? His gold sickness is considered a mental illness! Don't get angry with me, Thorin. I'm just stating the facts." said Carry Anne, now worried that Thorin would get angry with her, but he didn't. "I'm just sad there isn't anything I could to stop it." said Thorin.

Carry Anne took Thorin's strong hand. "Thorin, there isn't anything you can do to stop it, but there is a way of fighting it. He should've fought it. With my mental illness, I fought it, and I'm still fighting. There may not be a cure, yes, but as long as you fight it, and find other ways to keep your mind calm, the illness itself can be defeated." said Carry Anne. "You should've became a wizard, Carry." said Thorin with a slight smile. "I should've become many things, Thorin." said Carry Anne with a sigh. "You are very intelligent for a human woman! And I admire your intelligence!" said Thorin. "Thank you." said Carry Anne.

Suddenly Carry Anne noticed Nori holding her I pod in his hand. "What does this do?" asked the dwarf with the star fish hair style. "It plays music!" said Carry Anne smiling. "Oh it does?!" said Nori with excitement. "Press that black button it turns it on, and press play to get the music started." said Carry Anne. And Nori done just that. The first song that played was 'I fought the Law'. Carry Anne laughed. She couldn't believe out of all the songs that would play first would be that one, after remembering a little of Nori's background. Nori started to dance. "Now this is my kind of song!" said Nori. "You got that right!" mumbled Dori, rolling his eyes.

Bofur, Fili and Kili pretty soon stood up and started dancing with Nori. "Come on Carry! Its your music player, you should dance too!" chirped Kili. Carry Anne grinned, and she stood up and started to dance. "I'll teach you guys how to dance the swim!" said Carry Anne. "The what?" asked Nori. "The swim!" beamed Carry. And she begin to wave her arms around like she was swimming, as she hopped up and down. Thorin managed to chuckle at what he is seeing, and he burst into laughter when he saw his nephews attempting at the dance, but failing. Kili lost his balance and bumped into Fili, knocking him over. "Do you mind?" snapped Fili.

"I'm sorry, Fili. I lost my balance! That couldn't be helped!" said Kili. Suddenly, the song switched over to a slower tune. It was Lay Lady Lay, by Bob Dylan.

"Oh bother! They just had to slow it down, do they?" complained Nori, and he sat down. Carry Anne was about to sit down next to Thorin, when Thorin stood up, and he took Carry Anne's hand. "Shall we have this dance?" asked Thorin, kindly, and he bowed to her. "The pleasure is all mine, my King!" said Carry Anne, and she curtseyed. Thorin wrapped his arms around her, and the two of them swayed to and fro. "Twirl me, Thorin!" whispered Carry Anne. And Thorin twirled Carry Anne.. Thorin chuckled. "This is a beautiful song, Carry. You know I just so happen to have a brass bed." purred the dwarf with a grin. "Really? Where?" asked Carry.

Thorin snorted. "Where? Where else? Erebor!" shot back Thorin. "Oh, silly me!" laughed Carry, and she face palmed her forehead. Then, she rest her on upon Thorin's shoulder. To her surprise, she hears Thorin humming along to the music and pretty soon, he was singing along! _Wow! He can pick up words quickly, _Carry Anne thought. His voice sounded beautiful when he was singing it, and Carry Anne felt the need to kiss Thorin. They looked into each others eyes, as they still danced, Thorin was still singing to the music as he lovingly looked upon Carry Anne. When the song ended, they still stood there and looked upon each other.

To Carry Anne's surprise, Thorin placed his hand underneath Carry Anne's chin, tilting her head, and he leaned over pressing his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

He didn't care if his companions and his nephews were watching. As they kissed, Carry Anne felt her leg raise up back wards. _My leg just popped! Just like in the old romantic movies! _Carry Anne thought. Suddenly all the dwarves called out in unison, 'Awe!" When Thorin and Carry Anne heard them, Thorin turned and glared at the dwarves, and they quickly became silent. Thorin and Carry quickly sat down. Suddenly, Kili began to speak about Orc raids. And then he begin to laugh, alongside with Fili, and that angered Thorin, and he lectured them. "You know nothing of this world!" Thorin concluded, and he walked away.

Before Balin told his story, Carry turned to Fili and Kili. "That was not funny at all!" Carry remarked, and she followed Thorin. Kili bowed his head, and then and his brother listened to Balin's story of why Thorin hated Orcs. Meanwhile, Carry Anne approaches Thorin. "You have every right to get angry. I don't think its funny at all about Orc raids." said Carry Anne. "They knew better than to laugh." snarled Thorin. "But you can't stay mad at them for long, Thorin. You know that. They're your only nephews you know." said Carry Anne. "I know." said Thorin softly, as he turned back to his company.

Bilbo shortly asked about Azog. Thorin told all of them that Azog is defeated. Balin and Gandalf looked at each other. Carry Anne noticed the wizard and older dwarf exchanging looks.

"What?" said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, I don't think the Great Orc is dead." said the wizard quietly. "Thorin doesn't know, does he?" said Carry. "He doesn't. And he doesn't need to know yet." said Gandalf. "Why? He has every right to know!" snapped Carry Anne, and she walked away from the wizard quietly and she down next to Thorin, crossing her arms. "Why are you so grumpy?" asked Thorin. "Its nothing, Thorin. I'll be alright." muttered Carry Anne. "I know a way to cheer you up a little." whispered Thorin. "Not tonight, Thorin. Good night." said Carry Anne, and she climbed into her bedroll. _Of all the nerve! She turns away from me! She's hiding something, _Thorin thought, and he drifted off into sleep. The next morning, they rode on for several hours, and shortly made a stop in a area with a burnt building. "We'll stop here!" said Thorin.

Thorin and Carry Anne sat together and ate. While Bilbo went to find Fili and Kili carrying two bowls of soup with him. "Those lads better not be goofing off." muttered Thorin. "I'm sure they'll be okay, Thorin." said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, there is something we need to talk about! You snapped at Gandalf the other night. Why did you snap at him for?" asked the dwarf. "I can't tell you, Thorin. I promised Gandalf I wouldn't tell you." Carry Anne. "I don't like it when people hide things from me, Carry Anne. You better tell me!" said Thorin, harshly. "Didn't you just hear what I Just said?! I told you I'm not allowed to tell you!" snapped Carry Anne.

Thorin stood up, and glared at Carry Anne. "Look, you better tell me now, Carry Anne!" snapped Thorin. "What part of 'I'm not allowed' don't you understand, Thorin?!" yelled Carry Anne. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Carry Anne by her arm, very roughly. "OW! Let go of my arm! You're hurting me!" screamed Carry Anne, and she shoved Thorin away from her, and she walked away. "Carry Anne! I'm sorry!" called out Thorin, but she walked away, and she sat down next to Bofur. "I cannot believe the nerve of him trying to hurt me!" yelled Carry Anne. Balin looked at her. "Who done this to you?" said Balin, noticing Carry Anne's bruised arm.

"Your precious leader!" snapped Carry Anne. "But why?" asked Bofur. "Because remember when you and Gandalf exchanged looks after Bilbo asked about Azog, and Gandalf told me he believes that Azog is still alive he told me not to tell Thorin about this, and I promised I wouldn't. And Thorin tried to force it out of me." said Carry Anne. "Oh has he?" said Balin, and he glared at Thorin, who was now arguing with Gandalf. Shortly, Gandalf spun around and angrily walked passed the group. "Oh great, it looks like Thorin pissed off Gandalf too!" said Carry Anne. "You let me go and talk to Thorin!" said Balin, now looking very cross.

Balin marched angrily over to Thorin. "Thorin what is your problem? Didn't you realize you nearly hurt Carry Anne?" snapped Balin.

"Balin, I didn't mean to hurt her, she was hiding something from me!" said Thorin. "Well it doesn't mean that you have to off and hurt her! Carry Anne's conversation with Gandalf is between her and Gandalf, not ours! Understood?" said Balin. Thorin sighed, and bowed his head. Then he looked up and looked at Carry Anne who was now weeping. "You owe someone an apology." said Balin, and he walked away. Oin was just placing some ointment on Carry Anne's arm, when Thorin approached them. "Oin, can you leave us for a minute? I need to talk to Carry!" said Thorin. Oin nodded, and he walked away.

"Look Carry. I apologize for grabbing your arm like I did. I didn't mean to hurt you!" said Thorin quickly. "Don't talk to me, Thorin! I'm very upset!" snapped Carry Anne. "I wouldn't blame you for being upset, Carry." said Thorin, his voice becoming husky. "Can you kiss my boo, boo and make it feel better?" said Carry Anne. "Boo, boo?" asked Thorin. "My injury! You num nut!" snapped Carry Anne. "Well since it was my fault anyway, I should kiss it for you." said Thorin. "Thank you!" said Carry Anne, with a slight chuckle. Thorin took Carry Anne's injured arm and kissed it. "Don't let it ever happen again." said Carry Anne. "It won't happen again, I promise!" said Thorin. "Bilbo, Fili and Kili been gone too long. Something is very wrong!" said Carry Anne.

Suddenly, Fili came running back. "TROLLS! They've got Bilbo!" cried out Fili. "You stay here, Carry!" said Thorin. "But I want to fight!" shouted Carry. "I said you're staying here, and that's an order!" barked Thorin. "Fine then, you pig!" snapped Carry, and she sat down on the ground, crossing her arms. She hated the fact that she had to sit and wait. She wanted to fight. But she had to listen to Thorin's orders. Later, Thorin and the others arrived. Carry thought she was going to lose it when she noticed they came back in their under clothes. Carry bursts into laughter. "What is so funny?" asked Thorin. "Look at all of you! You're in your underwear!" chuckled Carry. All the dwarves blushed, especially Thorin. "Turn around, Carry!" said Thorin. ""Yes, Thorin!" said Carry, and she turned around.

They quickly got dressed, and Carry turned around noticing the dwarves are already dressed. "That was embarrassing!" grumbled Thorin. "Everything okay?" asked Carrie. "Yes, Follow us. We discovered a cave!" said Thorin. "A cave?" said Carry. And she followed the dwarves into the Troll's cave. "Wow! Look at all that treasure!" exclaimed Carry. "Have a look around Carry. If you see anything you like, take it!" chirped Bofur. Carry had found a sword, and she took it. Suddenly she noticed a small harp in the back. _Hey, I have a present for Thorin! _Carry thought and she took the small harp too and placed it in her large bag.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Carry examined her new sword she found in the troll caves. "Hey guys! Check out my new sword!" exclaimed Carry, swinging her sword around. The dwarves smiled at her. "Quite impressive, Carry! I believe you now that you told me about your experience!" said Thorin. Suddenly Carry approached Thorin, aiming her sword at Thorin's neck. "You didn't believe me the first time?" said Carry, sharply. "Wow! Easy there, Carry! Well, the first time I didn't. But now I do!" said Thorin. "Can you spar with me, Thorin?" asked Carry. "I really don't know." said Thorin.

Carry became impatient. "Thorin, I need the practice. Spar with me, damn it!" hissed Carry. "Fine! Lets go!" said Thorin, grinning, and with drawing his sword, they begin to practice. "Go Carry!" cheered Bofur. "Go Uncle!" cheered Fili and Kili. "Go the both of you!" cheered Bilbo and Balin. Gandalf laughed at the impressive practice between Thorin and Carry. "You are quite good with the sword, Miss Carry." said Thorin. "And you are too, my King!" Carry said in return. When they finished practicing. "I am proud of you, Carry. You have proven to me that you are quite a swordsman." said Thorin. "A swords woman!" corrected Carry. "Fine then, a shield maiden!" Thorin smiled. "Even better!" laughed Carry.

After leaving the Troll's lair, the continued their journey. "It seems like I'm getting more attracted to you by the day, Carry. You have this light about you that makes me love you more!" said Thorin. "I do?" said Carry. "You do!" said Thorin. Suddenly, Carry felt a cramp in her stomach. "Ouch!" moaned Carry. "What's wrong, Carry?" asked Thorin. "Can we stop? I have to pee!" said Carry. "You should've done that back at the cave!" said Thorin. "But I really, really do have to pee, Thorin! Can we just stop, only for five minutes?" asked Carry. "Very well." said Thorin, and they stopped.

Carry quickly walked away from the party and into some trees. "Here we should meet up with Radagast." said Gandalf. While Gandalf spoken to Radagast, Carry stood with Thorin and Dwalin. "When do I get to practice with you, Carry! You are quite amazing when I watched you with Thorin earlier." said Dwalin. "Thank you, Dwalin." said Carry. "When did you take your lessons?" asked Dwalin. "When I turned sixteen. My mother paid for the lessons. Both archery and fencing. It was at the time I wanted go to Military school, but my father talked me out of it. He believes that a woman shouldn't fight, and I think it's a load of crap! I don't want to spend many of my years helpless and defend less. You have to learn to defend yourself in case of emergencies!" said Carry. Dwalin smiled. "I agree with you, there Carry!" said Dwalin.

Suddenly they heard howling. "Is that a wolf?" asked Bilbo. "No, its wargs! We've been spotted!" cried out Fili. Gandalf then turned to Thorin angrily. "Who have you told about the quest, Thorin?" snapped Gandalf. "I didn't tell anybody! I swear!" shot back Thorin. "Orcs!" cried out Carry Anne. Carry Anne shortly found herself alongside with the dwarves and wizard being chased by Orcs. _Those creatures are uglier than my father, _Carry thought as she ran. There was a few times she had swung her sword at a few of them, and killed them. Suddenly another one assaulted Carry, but before he even touched her, Carry quickly turned and stabbed the Orc in the gut, and the creature fell.

"Thorin! Look! Its Carry! She killed three already!" exclaimed Kili. Thorin looked. Carry was on a rampage, killing Orcs in her path. "She needs to keep moving before she gets herself killed!" growled Thorin. "But she's doing so good already!" argued Kili. "Don't argue with me, Kili!" shouted Thorin. Gandalf hid behind a rock. "Hide you fools!" shouted the wizard, and they hid behind the boulder with Gandalf, with Carry coming in shortly behind. Thorin grabbed Carry's hand gently but firmly. "Have you gone mad, Carry?" hissed Thorin. "What are you talking about, Thorin?" snapped Carry. "What you done out there!" said Thorin, sharply. "For Pete's sake, Thorin I was defending myself!" shouted Carry. "You should've kept moving! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Thorin yelled back.

Carry stood up, facing Thorin, pointing her finger at him. "You-you're a self centered, egotistical son of a bitch! I fought my ass off out there, and yes I kept moving, you bastard! I was defending myself! What more do you want of me!" screamed Carry. "I don't want to lose you Carry!" Thorin yelled back. "You're not going to lose me Thorin!" said Carry, softly taking Thorin's hands. "Carry, I love you with all my heart. And my heart would break if something happened to you, I hope you know that." said Thorin gently. "Is that a tear in your eye!" joked Carry. "No, its just allergies!" said Thorin quickly. "Bull shit!" "What? Do you think I'm lying?" snapped Thorin. "Yes. Those are tears. You can't fool me, Thorin Oakenshield. Fooled me once, shame on me, fooled me twice, shame on you!" grinned Carry. Thorin smiled. "Fine, it is a tear! Happy now?" said Thorin.

Gandalf shortly guided them into a tunnel, that lead them straight to Rivendell. _This is Rivendell! Lord Elrond lives here! This place is more beautiful in person! _Carry thought as she looked upon the place in awe. It reminded her of a tropical paradise. Then her thoughts broke when she heard Thorin complaining of the elves being his enemy. Carry had the thought of telling Thorin off. _This isn't Lord Thranduil's home, you ass hole! Its Thranduil is your enemy, not Lord Elrond, _Carry thought in rage. As they headed into Rivendell, Carry angrily approached Thorin. "What in the hell is your problem?" snapped Carry.

"Why are you getting angry again with me this time?" asked Thorin. "You think just because what happened to you years ago, you have to hate ALL elves. The only person you should hate is Lord Thranduil. Keep your negative remarks to yourself, Thorin!" hissed Carry. "And who do you have the right of telling me what to do? You should be the one that should hold your tongue!" yelled Thorin. "Go blow it out your rear end, Thorin!" Carry yelled back. "Here they go again!" said Dori, rolling his eyes. Carry angrily marched away from Thorin. "Bitch!" snarled Thorin. "Ass hole!" Carry yelled back overhearing Thorin's comments.

"Great, they resort to childish name calling now?" complained Bilbo. "They really need to stop it!" fumed Balin. Shortly, they arrived and they have been greeted by Lindir. When Lord Elrond arrived, Gandalf introduces the entire company to him, and saving Carry Anne for last. Luckily, Carry Anne knew the language of the elves and she begin to speak with Elrond in the language. Thorin looked at Carry Anne in anger. Lord Elrond smiled. "I'm quite impressed, Miss Carry! You know our language well!" said Lord Elrond. During supper, Thorin had ignored Carry Anne the whole time. Carry Anne didn't understand why Thorin's ignoring her. Finally she spoke up.

"Thorin, a word with you alone!" hissed Carry Anne. "No!" said Thorin coldly. "Now!" said Carry Anne loudly. And they walked away from the table, where they could have some privacy.

"What in the hell is the matter with you? Why are you ignoring me?" said Carry Anne. "And how come you know the language of elves?" shouted Thorin. "Well I know all languages, Thorin! Not just one!" yelled Carry Anne. "Well, can you speak in our language then?" challenged the dwarf. "Is this what this is all about? Is that how far your hatred of elves go then you cannot allow someone in your company to speak elf language?" snapped Carry Anne. "You didn't answer my question, Carry Anne Elizabeth Benkly!" snapped Thorin. Suddenly, Carry Anne slapped Thorin in the face. "How dare you call me by my full name when I done no wrong to you! You're angry with me over something stupid as a little language and it isn't right! I guess you really don't love me! You stupid, stupid stubborn bastard!" cried Carry Anne and she stormed away from Thorin, running outside in the courtyard. Lord Elrond and the others noticed Carry Anne leaving.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Bilbo. "I don't know. I think Thorin's upset her again. I'll go talk to Thorin." said Balin. "You stay out of this, Balin." a deep voice was heard behind them. And it was Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, what did you do?" scorned Gandalf. "I got mad at Carry Anne because she spoken in elf language." said Thorin coldly. "Thorin, a word with you alone!" said Gandalf, hotly. "Oh great, not you too!" mumbled Thorin. As Gandalf lectured the dwarf, Lady Galadriel entered the room. "I take it from here Gandalf. I already spoken to Carry Anne. Now its Thorin's turn." said Galadriel.

Thorin at first felt quite intimidated by the High Elf's presence. But it was her beauty that relaxed him, and she also read his thoughts. Finally, she spoken. "Didn't Gandalf once told you that your pride will be your downfall?" asked Galadriel. "Yes, m' lady!" said Thorin. "Come with me. I have my mirror, and you shall look into it." said Galadriel. "What does this mirror do? Look into my future?" said Thorin, sternly. "Yes." said Galadriel. When they arrived in an open room, a large basin stood in the center. "Go ahead, look Thorin Oakenshield." said Galadriel. Thorin looked into the mirror.

First, the mirror showed the image of Erebor, and of the dragon Smaug being destroyed by a man of Dale. Then, the mirror turned to Bilbo holding the Arkenstone, and handing to the Bard. "No! No That cannot happen!" gasped Thorin. Then, it showed the Battle of Five Armies, and Thorin seen himself in the Battle leading his company, and many other dwarves alongside with Carry Anne. When Bolg son of Azog approached Thorin, he nearly killed him, but it showed Carry stepping in front of Thorin, attacking the Great Orc in rage, she killed the Orc, but she too got fatally injured. She became near death, and also pregnant with Thorin's child. "No! She can't die! She cannot die!" yelled Thorin.

And then the mirror went dark. "See, that is your future, Thorin Oakenshield." said Galadriel.

_Looking into that confounded mirror, has some things for me to think about, _Thorin thought. And he walked back to the dining hall, and Thorin continued his dinner with Lord Elrond and Gandalf, discussing about their swords. Meanwhile, Carry Anne sat with the other dwarves in another part of the area, and all of them having fun, except for Carry Anne. She felt sad and a little depressed. "What's wrong, Carry Anne? Why so down?" asked Fili sitting next to Carry Anne. "Thorin's still mad at me, is he?" asked Carry Anne. "I don't know, Carry. I haven't seen Uncle Thorin since we arrived." said Fili.

"Fili, Lady Galadriel showed me her mirror and I saw our future. It doesn't look good! She told me its up to me and Thorin to prevent it." said Carry Anne. Fili bowed his head. "Oh!" said Fili, and he put his arm around her. "Everything is going to be okay. I assure you nothing bad is going to happen to either of us!" said Fili. Carry Anne nodded. Carry stood up and she walked out into the balcony to be alone. She looked up and noticed the moon shining brightly in the sky. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice from inside the palace calling out for Carry Anne. She heard Balin replied "She's outside on the balcony!"

It was Thorin. He had just finished looking over his map with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. "Carry Anne!" said Thorin, huskily. Carry Anne turned around and there stood Thorin looking at her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Carry Anne, looking into that mirror of Galadriel's made me do a lot of thinking, and I owe you an apology, Carry Anne for getting angry at you those few times earlier. I wished I never became angry with you. I love you very deeply." said Thorin softly. "I looked into the mirror too, Thorin. And some of the things I seen in there, scared me to death. And it seriously made me think." said Carry Anne. Thorin approached Carry Anne, placing his hand on her cheek. "Carry Anne, please find it in your heart to forgive me! I allowed my anger get the best of me, and I shouldn't do that. This is no way your king should act." said Thorin.

_This is the first time I seen Thorin so vulnerable, how romantic and sad, _Carry thought. Carry smiled. "I forgive you, Thorin! I take back the words I said to you at the entrance of Rivendell and earlier at dinner. I love you so very much, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. Thorin took Carry into his arms, holding her tightly, as Carry Anne resting her head on his chest. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting you from danger." said Thorin. "I understand, Thorin. Hey Thorin, I have a gift for you. I found it at the Troll's lair. I meant to give it to you before, but I hadn't the time to give it to you!" said Carry Anne, and she reached in her bag, and she took out a small golden travel sized harp.

"Carry Anne, I can't accept this. It is thoughtful of you to give it to me, but really!" said Thorin. "Thorin, please accept my gift as a token of my affection for you! I offer you gift for our courtship!" said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne!" said Thorin. "Take the gift, Thorin please?" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "Okay, I'll take it. Well at least this harp will do until you hear me play my grand harp in Erebor!" said Thorin. Carry Anne smiled. "Can you play a song for me now, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne. "Of course, Carry Anne! In fact I composed a song for you earlier after my conversation with Lord Elrond!" said Thorin, and he sat down on a bench, placing the harp on his lap.

And then, he begin to play. His fingers danced graciously upon the silver strings of the harp. And the music cascaded throughout the area. Then, he started to sing, his baritone voice rising above the music:

_**Forgive me, my love**_

_**For the horrible things **_

_**I've said! **_

_**My love for you is true**_

_**My love for you is true**_

_**I never meant to hurt you Carry**_

_**My love is true**_

_**My love is true**_

_**My love is true**_

_**You gave me love, I give you my heart**_

_**You give me strength, and friendship from start**_

_**Our love is true**_

_**Our love is true**_

_**Our love is true**_

_**Our love is true….**_

When Thorin struck the final chord of his harp, he ended his song. "What do you think of it, Carry Anne?" asked Thorin softly, placing the harp on the ground. Carry Anne smiled. "Oh Thorin its beautiful!" said Carry Anne, and she laid her head on Thorin's chest, as Thorin wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Carry. And nothing is going to come between us ever again!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" whispered Carry Anne. Suddenly Thorin leaned over planting his lips over Carry Anne's and kissed her passionately.

What Thorin and Carry Anne didn't know while they were kissing, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel were taking a stroll near the location where Thorin and Carry Anne are sitting. Lord Elrond and Galadriel smiled as they observed Thorin and Carry Anne kissing. "Lets leave them for the privacy!" said Lord Elrond. "Those two make quite a pair!" said Galadriel. "I never thought of Thorin Oakenshield as a romantic type!" chuckled Elrond, as they walked away from the balcony.

Meanwhile inside the other dwarves wondered about Thorin and Carry Anne. "What's going on? Those two have been outside for hours!" said Gloin. He remembered Thorin mentioning of leaving Rivendell in the middle of the night, and the dwarves had been waiting for hours. "Maybe they're kissy, kissy face!" laughed Fili. "Maybe they're just talking." said Balin. Shortly, Thorin and Carry Anne entered the room hand in hand and smiling. "Did you two make up?" asked Kili. "Yes, Kili. Carry Anne and I made up! Now lets back our belongings. We must continue our journey!" said Thorin.

After everything was packed and ready to go, Thorin, Carry Anne and the companions set out on their journey. Carry Anne noticed Thorin looking very serious. "Are you okay, Thorin? Are you still thinking about looking into Galadriel's mirror?" asked Carry Anne.

"Yes Carry and it really scared me." said Thorin. "Its okay to be scared, Thorin! Its normal." said Carry Anne gently. "I know." said Thorin. "Don't give up hope, as long as you keep the faith, keep your head up high, everything will work out." said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "Those are beautiful words, Carry!" said Thorin. "Thank you, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. "I'm just wondering Carry. Why did you give me that harp? I never attended of taking a harp with me. That's why I left my old travel harp back at Bilbo's." said Thorin. "Because I love it when you play, Thorin. Not to mention it relaxes you when you do. That is when you're at peace! Well, unless you're around me too!" grinned Carry Anne.

Thorin laughed. "Perhaps you're right, Carry Anne. That's why I took up playing the harp. It eases my tension!" said Thorin. "When did you took up playing the harp by the way?" asked Carry Anne. "When I was a young prince, it was part of my lessons. All dwarves learn one or two musical instruments. And also it has been told that the oldest of the royal family learn the harp!" said Thorin. "Is the harp the only instrument you play?" said Carry Anne. "Well I can play other instruments, such as a lute, or a mandolin! My brother Frerin played the lute, and he taught me some chords." said Thorin. "Is a lute like a guitar?" said Carry Anne. "Yes, it is like a guitar." said Thorin.

And they continued to move on in silence, as they approached the Misty Mountains. "This must be the Misty Mountains!" said Carry Ann. "Yes." said Thorin. "Oh crap! Its starting to storm! I hope I don't get electrocuted!" griped Carry Anne. "Electrocuted?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, you never heard of stories of people getting struck by lightening?" asked Carry Anne. "No, I haven't. But I've been told it can happen, especially when you stand under trees." said Thorin. "But we're in the mountains, Thorin. That is twice as dangerous." said Carry. "You're not going to pick a fight with me are you, Carry?" said Thorin.

Carry Anne grinned. "Yes, and you know why? Because I love to pick a good fight with you, dwarf boy!" joked Carry Anne. "Ha, ha! Very funny!" shot back Thorin. Suddenly, Carry Anne felt the mountains move below her feet. "Holy crap! What in the hell is moving?!" exclaimed Carry Anne. "It's the Stone Giants!" exclaimed Bofur. "Stone Giants?!" said Carry, as she noticed two tall stone giants throwing rocks at each other. "Are they fighting?" asked Carry Anne. "It looks like it to me, lassie!" said Balin. Suddenly Fili and Kili got separated as the mountains move.

Once they found Kili and Fili back together, another thing happened. Bilbo was slipping at the edge of the mountain. "Somebody help him!" cried out Carry Anne.

Dwalin held on to Bilbo's hand as Dwalin tried to pull Bilbo up. Meanwhile Thorin climbed down, wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist, and pulled him up back onto the mountain. "I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin stated. "The hobbit lost his way since he left home. He has no place amongst us." stated Thorin, grumpily. The comment angered Carry Anne, and she approached Thorin, slapping Thorin in the face. "You take that back!" shouted Carry Anne. "Carry Anne! Why did you do that for?" shouted Thorin. "For talking about the hobbit like that, ass hole!" screamed Carry Anne, and she stormed into the mountain.

Thorin decided to make camp. As Carry Anne prepared to sit down, climbing into her bedroll, Thorin sat next to her. "Carry Anne, that was uncalled for you know!" said Thorin. "Don't talk to me, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne!" said Thorin, firmly. "I said leave me alone, Thorin!" screamed Carry Anne. "Fine, have it your way then!" snapped Thorin. "You know what else? If Bilbo's a burden, I'm a burden too!" said Carry Anne and she stood up, picking up her belongings. "Where do you think you're going, Carry! You get back here now!" shouted Thorin. "If you think Bilbo's a burden, that makes me one too! Lets just see how well you go without me!" screamed Carry Anne, and she turned away from Thorin.

"Carry Anne Elizabeth! You get back here now! And that's an order!" shouted Thorin.

But Carry Anne ignored Thorin and kept going. "Hey! Why is Carry Anne leaving?" exclaimed Fili. But Thorin didn't say a word, and he climbed into his bedroll. As Carry Anne walked out onto the mountain, she didn't realize she had been followed. Carry Anne could hear footsteps behind her. _I bet that's Thorin coming for me to apologize, _Carry thought. But unfortunately, it was not Thorin. It was a goblin! Suddenly the goblin picked up Carry Anne. "You're coming with me, lady! The Goblin King is expecting you and your party! I'm sure our King will have a strong interest in you!" snickered the goblin.

"You put me down, you son of a bitch!" screamed Carry Anne. "There's no need to talk filthy with me, woman! I'm sure our King would love that sort of talk from you!" chuckled the creature. "You put me down this instant! Or I'll cut your throat!" shrieked Carry Anne. "How can you? I have your weapon, dear!" shot back the goblin. As further down into the mountain they went, Carry Anne noticed many goblins in the area. Finally, they arrived standing in front of the Goblin King. "Your royal highness, I have a present for you!" said the goblin. "There is no time for gifts! But if you insist, what gift did you bring me?" said the Goblin King.

"I present to you, a woman!" grinned the goblin, and he shoved the woman in front of him. The Goblin grinned.

"What a pretty, pretty woman! She'll make a good trophy wife!" smiled the Goblin King. "I will NEVER be your WIFE!" screamed Carry Anne. "Tie her up lads! And have her sit right next to me! She'll be my slave! But she can't be my slave looking like this! Change her into some real clothing!" ordered the Goblin King. The goblins dragged Carry Anne into the other room, as she screamed. Fifteen minutes later, they came out alongside with Carry Anne, now wearing barely any clothes except for her bra, and a very short brown cloth around her waist. Upon her head was a tiara of thorns.

"Now she looks the part! Tie her up, and place her beside me!" demanded the Goblin King. Of course, the goblins obeyed the orders of the Goblin King. Carry Anne spat on the Goblin. "You're a dirt bag and you stink! You ugly ass son of a!" screamed Carry Anne. "Oh, how I love the way this lady talks!" grinned the Goblin. "THORIN!" screamed Carry Anne. Meanwhile, back up in the mountains, shortly after Bilbo's talk with Bofur, Bilbo with drawn his sword, and it was glowing. "Uh oh!" said Bofur. Thorin quickly woke up. Thorin could've sworn he heard Carry Anne scream for him from below the mountain. Sudden the floor opened up, Thorin and the dwarves fell through, and soon was captured by the goblins


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Once the goblins dragged Thorin and company to meet the Goblin King, Thorin notices Carry Anne tied up next to the Goblin King's throne, barely wearing any clothes except for her bra, and a small cloth around her waist. "THORIN!" screamed Carry Anne, when she saw the dwarves in front of her. "Well, well, well! Its Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain! O, wait! You don't have a mountain! You are nobody!" snickered the Goblin King. "Let me go, you Royal pain in the ass!" screamed Carry Anne. "Did I ask you to speak, woman?!" yelled the Goblin King. "No, but you sure do reek like a bunch of out houses, buster!" shot back Carry Anne. Kili tried to keep from laughing at Carry Anne's come back.

"Let her go, you imbecile!" shouted Thorin. "Oh, looks like someone else has the same interest in women! Is this fine lady here your girl too? Well that's too bad, Thorin Oakenshield! She's mine!" shouted Goblin King, Then things turned into a full blown battle. "Somebody untie me!" screamed Carry Anne, as Gandalf entered the room when the battle begin. Thorin quickly ran to Carry Anne, untying her. "Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "No time to talk, Thorin! Lets be on our way!" hissed Carry Anne. And Thorin and his companions, alongside with Gandalf fled the Goblin caves. But suddenly, the Goblin King stood in front of them.

"What are you going to do about it now, old man?" said the Goblin King. Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Goblin King's gut. "That will do it!" concluded the goblin, and he fell, and Gandalf lead the company out of the caves. Shortly, they arrived out into the woods and met up in the clearing as Gandalf made a head count of the company. Carry Anne borrowed Thorin's blue coat to cover up her half naked body. "Where's Bilbo?" asked Gandalf. Suddenly, Carry Anne heard Dwalin griped about Bilbo, and Dori said he hadn't seen Bilbo. Carry Anne noticed that Bofur had kept quiet since he was actually the last one that saw him.

_Bofur is a sweetheart, he didn't tell them he was the last one to see Bilbo, _Carry Anne thought. Suddenly, Bilbo stepped out from the trees and he made his speech. _Guess what boys, he proved you wrong didn't he? _Carry Anne thought, with a smile. "It doesn't matter now, Bilbo is back!" said Gandalf. Gandalf turned to Carry Anne. "What happened to your clothes, Miss Carry?" asked the wizard. "The stupid bastard Goblin that looked like a dick took my clothes." said Carry Anne. Dwalin chuckled at Carry Anne's remark. "I know, that came out funny, Dwalin." grinned Carry Anne. "I sure like how you put it." grinned the dwarf.

"Bilbo, do you have any extra clothes I can borrow? A shirt and a pair of pants maybe?" asked Carry Anne. "Let me check!" said Bilbo, looking into his bags.

"You're in luck, Carry Anne!" said Bilbo, handing a shirt and pants to Carry Anne. "I'll be back in a minute." said Carry Anne, and she threw Thorin's coat at Thorin. "Here's your coat back!" said Carry Anne. Shortly, she came out. "What's that noise?" asked Carry Anne. "Out of the frying pan!" said Thorin. "Into the fire!" finished Gandalf, and he ordered everyone to run. "Don't tell me its those stupid Orcs again!" shouted Carry Anne. "It's the stupid Orcs again!" said Thorin. When they drew near to a bunch of trees, Carry Anne climbed up following the other dwarves. Suddenly, she saw him. The Pale Orc. Azog.

_Oh crap. This is not good. Not good at all. Thorin is so going to kill me since I kept that secret from him, _Carry Anne thought. "No! It cannot be!" gasped Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin climbed down from the trees. "Thorin, what in the hell are you doing? This guy's dangerous!" hissed Carry Anne. But Thorin ignored her, and he walked towards the Great Orc. And the two begin their battle. _I cannot look! _Carry Anne's mind cried. Carry turned away. She couldn't bear to watch it, it was too difficult for her to watch this in front of her. Suddenly, she turned her head back to see how the battle was going, and she saw Thorin on the ground with a warg on top of him. "No!" screamed Carry Anne, and she quickly climbed down from the tree, holding a dagger in her hand.

"Carry Anne! NO! What are you doing?!" screamed Fili.

"He hurt Thorin! Nobody hurts my Thorin!" screamed Carry Anne, and she begin to charge at the Pale Orc. "I think Carry Anne has lost it." said Fili, sadly. "She cannot fight that thing with just a dagger. She lost her sword from the Goblin King." said Kili. Bilbo shortly climbed down and he too barged at Azog and his Orcs. Carry Anne looked at Bilbo in amazement. _Go Bilbo! _Carry Anne's mind cheered. Bilbo took his sword, and killed one of Azog 's Orcs. Shortly, the Eagles came to their aid, and picked up the company and taking them to a large cliff. Thorin was the first to arrive on the cliff, followed by Gandalf and the others.

Gandalf placed his hand over Thorin's, and the dwarf's eyes opened. "The Halfling?" said Thorin. "He is here, and he is safe!" said Gandalf. "Carry Anne?" asked Thorin. "Carry Anne too!" said Gandalf. As Kili tried to help his Uncle stand up, Thorin pushed Kili away, as he pulled himself up. And that is when Thorin first started to yell at Bilbo. Kili gave his Uncle an angry look. _Why are you yelling at him for, he saved your life! _Kili thought. But then, Thorin's attitude changed. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin, his voice more softer, and he hugged Bilbo. It even took Bilbo by surprise, he didn't expect this, especially coming from Thorin.

"I'm sorry I doubted you!" Thorin concluded. "I doubted me too, if I say so myself!" said Bilbo. Suddenly, Thorin turned around looking for Carry Anne. "Where's Carry?" asked Thorin.

"Over here!" said Carry Anne. Thorin walked over to her. "Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I'm okay, I'm all in one piece. I'm surprised you are talking to me." said Carry Anne. "Why wouldn't I talk to you, Carry Anne? I didn't approve what you done back there, but I still love you!" said Thorin gently. "Is isn't that, Thorin. Remember a while back when you thought Azog was dead, and you thought I was hiding something from you? I was hiding that piece of information from you. I promised Gandalf I wouldn't tell you!" said Carry Anne. "I'm not worried about that now, Carry. I'm just happy that you here and safe. That's all that matters!" said Thorin softly, and he took Carry into his arms and he kissed her.

All the dwarves begin to chant 'Awe' in unison. Thorin and Carry Anne stood up. "Okay gentlemen, enough of that!" said Thorin, and he walked over to the cliff looking out over it. In a further distance, Thorin sees his home, The Lonely Mountain, his destination. Carry Anne smiled as she stood next to Thorin looking at the Mountain. _It is so beautiful! That is going to be my home with Thorin! _Carry Anne thought, as she listened to Gandalf and Thorin talk. After they stood there a while, Gandalf insisted they move on, and as they continued their journey, he told them about Beorn, the shape shifter. "Wow, that's going to be interesting to see." said Carry Anne.

Later, they stopped for a rest. Carry Anne felt the need for a bath, but she remembered the only clothes she had was the ones Bilbo gave her. _That does it! I need to take up knitting, _Carry Anne thought. "Come, Carry! Aren't you going to join us for supper?" asked Thorin. "After my bath!" smiled Carry Anne. "Sure! Go for your bath!" said Thorin, smiling. And Carry Anne leaves the group, and headed for a small stream for her bath. Thorin had half the mind of going to watch. But soon as he was going to stand up, Fili caught him. "Where are you going, Uncle?" asked Fili. "For a brief stroll! I'll be right back!" said Thorin, and he walked away from the group.

Shortly, he arrived nearby the stream, and he peered through the trees as he watched Carry Anne take her bath. Thorin smiled. _Wow, she is so beautiful! _Thorin smiled, and he turned away, walking back to the camp. Thorin reached in Carry Anne's bag, taking out her I pod, and turned it on. The song was that was playing, You are so Beautiful, by Joe Cocker. Thorin smiled. Thorin took out his harp from his bag, and begin to play along with the music, and he too sung the song. All the dwarves looked at Thorin, trying not to laugh at the love struck dwarf. "He didn't go for a walk! He went to watch Carry Anne take a bath!" snickered Fili. Kili chuckled.

"You are so beautiful-to me!" sang Thorin, and he struck a final chord on the harp, as the song ended on Carry Anne's I pod. "Thorin, we're trying to eat here you know!" said Gloin.

Thorin grinned, putting his harp aside. "Oh, sorry!" said Thorin, and he blushed. "Hey he's blushing! Would you look at that!" laughed Kili, slapping his knee. "Knock it off, Kili!" snarled Thorin. "He is red as Mister Balin's coat!" laughed Fili. "That will be enough of that, the both of you!" snapped Thorin. "If he gets any redder, he'll turn into an apple!" laughed Kili. "SHUT UP!" shouted Thorin, and his nephews quickly went silent. Shortly, Carry Anne returned from her bath, and sat beside Thorin. "Who were you telling to shut up?" asked Carry Anne. "My nephews. As always, they like to poke fun of me." said Thorin. "For what?" asked Carry Anne as she started to eat her supper.

"I was singing a song from your I pod and playing my harp, and they were making fun of me for it." said Thorin. "What were you singing?" said Carry Anne. "You are so Beautiful, by this Joe Cocker man." said Thorin. Carry Anne laughed. "Was you thinking of me when were singing that song?" smirked Carry Anne. Thorin smiled and whispered in her ear, "Yes!" said Thorin, and he put his arm around her, as she laid her head upon Thorin's shoulders. "Because you are beautiful! More beautiful than any flower blossoming in spring." Thorin continued to whisper. "Thorin, you are turning me on, you know that. And I just got done having a bath!" said Carry Anne. "I want to turn you on, Carry!" said Thorin.

Carry Anne smiled. "I am turned on!" said Carry Anne, and they begin to kiss passionately. "Get a room, you two!" called out Nori. "Fine, we'll go to another area of the forest to have our privacy! Come, Miss Carry!" said Thorin, and the two of them left the group for their private time together "He needs to lighten up!" said Nori. "You're telling us." said Fili.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

That same night, Gandalf discussed with the dwarves of a man and shape shifter named Beorn. Carry Anne smiled at the thought of meeting Beorn, and she felt excited as well. The second night of camp, Carry Anne had the opportunity to keep watch, with Thorin joining her. "We usually pair up when it comes to watches." said Thorin. "Good idea." said Carry Anne smiling. Suddenly, Carry Anne could see a shadow of a bear looking up at the moon. "Thorin look! I didn't know Middle Earth had bears! Wow, he is so beautiful!" said Carry Anne. "Of course Middle Earth has bears. They have all sorts of animals." said Thorin.

"Well that is one huge bear. Most certainly not a Brown or a Grizzly." said Carry Anne, who knew her animal lore. "It doesn't matter, a bear is a bear, and I for one don't want to be near one or eaten by one." said Thorin. Carry Anne laughed. "As long as you don't bother it, it won't bother you!" said Carry Anne. The next morning, the company arrives near Beorn's home. Gandalf suggested they should go in pairs, because Beorn isn't very fond of having company, or dwarves. "I'll have Thorin, Bilbo and Carry Anne come with me first." said Gandalf. Thorin, Carry Anne, and Bilbo followed Thorin into Beorn's home, where they met the very tall man.

_My goodness, I would have a kink in my neck just to talk to this man, he is very tall. Much taller than the famous wrestler Andre the Giant, _Carry Anne thought. After introducing Thorin, Bilbo and Carry Anne, and getting to know a little of them, Beorn turned his attention to Carry Anne who seemed to be very interested in Beorn. "You remind me of a famous celebrity wrestler, Beorn." smiled Carry Anne. "A wrestler? Like in someone who gets paid for fighting?" said Beorn. "Yes, if you put it that way." said Carry Anne. "So show me a photo of this wrestler I remind you of." grinned the man.

Carry Anne took out one of her magazines and showed a picture to Beorn. Beorn laughed. "I'm much taller than him. At least about two feet taller." said Beorn. "He didn't live too long because his heart gave out on him. It was the alcohol. He drunk very heavily, and quite a lot." said Carry Anne sadly. "The man shouldn't be drinking then. He's supposed to be in good health if he wanted to stay an athlete." said Beorn. "Yes, but he's also very stubborn and hard headed." said Carry Anne. Beorn chuckled. "And I'm not?" said Thorin. Carry Anne burst into laughter. "What's wrong, Thorin? Are you jealous?" teased Carry Anne.

Thorin crossed his arms. "I am most certainly not jealous! You must excuse her. She likes to kid and joke a lot." said Thorin. "There's nothing wrong with that." said Beorn.

After all the dwarves have entered and introduced, Beorn made them supper, and told them stories of the area, and his family. Carry Anne hadn't felt this light and refreshed in a long time, and she noticed the merriment already in the room. Later that evening after Beorn left, Bilbo had already went to bed, but the others stayed awake. Carry Anne volunteered to clean up the dinner, as she was cleaning up, Thorin and the dwarves sat on the floor by the fire in Beorn's Hall. Thorin sat at the head of the group cross legged, and he reached in his bag for his harp, because the dwarves are in a singing mood.

When Carry Anne finished cleaning up, Thorin made a gesture for her to sit beside him by the fire. And she did. Once she sat down, she laid her head upon Thorin's shoulder. When Thorin struck his harp, he begin to play the music, at first instrumentally, and then with words, as he started to sing in his deep voice, shortly followed by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay by night and day,**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath**_

_**The wind came down from the mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

And they kept singing for a very long time. Carry Anne slowly drifted off into sleep to the sound of the music and of Thorin and his companion's voices. Carry Anne's head resting gently on his shoulder, as Thorin continued playing. After a while, the music and singing ended, and Thorin's fingers began to blister. Thorin smiled at Carry Anne, as he saw her sleeping. Thorin placed his harp aside, taking Carry Anne into his arms, placing her head upon his chest, so she could be more comfortable resting. Thorin covered them both with his coat, and he too drifted off into deep sleep.

The others remained awake and kept singing until they too became tired and went to sleep. The next morning, Carry Anne woke up first, and as she made breakfast she hummed merrily to herself. Thorin shortly woke up after and he joined in with her on the humming. Fili laughed. Fili and Kili were already awake, and they noticed their Uncle's cheerful demeanor. "My you two are in a cheerful mood this morning! What did you do last night?" asked Kili.

"We didn't do anything last night, if that's what you're leading up too. So don't get any bright ideas, Kili." said Thorin. "Breakfast is ready!" said Carry Anne in a sing song voice. "I love it when she does that." said Bombur smiling. "You should do that more often, Carry!" said Nori. "You remind me a lot of me mum!" grinned Bofur. As they sat down and ate, Carry Anne was quite curious on the song Thorin and the dwarves had sung the night before. "Thorin, did you write that?" asked Carry Anne. "Write what?" asked Thorin. "The beautiful song you and the dwarves sang last night." said Carry Anne.

Thorin smiled. "To answer your question, yes I written the song." said Thorin. Carry Anne smiled. "You seem to be known of doing that. You wrote the one you sung in Bilbo's home too." said Carry Anne. "That's right." said Thorin, smiling. "You are a beautiful, beautiful dwarf Thorin. If you were in my world, and you sung like that in front of a lot of people, you would became a super star." said Carry Anne. " A super star?" asked Thorin. "You could even be in a rock band!" said Carry Anne. "I'm happy for being who I am Carry!" smiled Thorin. "You are right, Thorin." said Carry Anne.

"I want to start a band!" spoke up Kili with excitement. "Oh, boy! I think I just started something!" said Carry Anne rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed.

Later, during their second night at Beorn's home, Thorin felt like he wanted to spend more time with Carry Anne. "You are so handsome, Thorin. I'm surprised a lot of women haven't chased you." said Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "I've been too busy of late to be chased, Miss Carry." said Thorin. Suddenly Carry Anne began to feel ill. "Carry Anne, are you okay? Your skin is getting all flushed!" said Thorin. "I feel like I'm going to throw up! I'll be back, Thorin!" said Carry Anne weakly, and she bolted outside of Beorn's home and she begin to throw up. "Uncle Thorin! Is Carry Anne, alright?" asked Fili with worry.

"I don't know, Fili." said Thorin, whom also expressed his concern. Shortly Carry Anne entered. "It must be something I ate." said Carry Anne. "Yes. Maybe whatever you ate didn't agree with you Carry. Come, lets sit and rest. You really need it!" said Thorin softly, and he guided Carry Anne nearby the fire place, and they sat down. Thorin took Carry Anne, and laid her down gently in his arms, where her head prompting gently on his chest. "I am hoping you are okay, Carry Anne." said Thorin softly. "Me too. I'm hoping it's not the flu." said Carry Anne. "How can you possibly get the flu? You haven't be around people that have it." said Thorin.

"Thorin, remember when we all rode in the rain? I could've possibly became ill after that." said Carry Anne.

"But that was quite a while ago, Carry. I'm sure you couldn't possibly become ill after that!" said Thorin. "I know." said Carry Anne. "I know something that can cheer you up. A little music, how's that sound?" asked Thorin gently. "How can you manage to hold me and your harp at the same time?" asked Carry Anne with amusement. Thorin grinned. "I can manage it!" said Thorin, and he reached for his harp, and of course he managed to hold the harp and Carry Anne too at the same time.

Shortly, Thorin begin to play. The tune was simple at first, and then he begin to sing softly in Carry Anne's ears.

_**Sleep my darling Carry, **_

_**I'm asking you to rest**_

_**I hope you feel better soon,**_

_**Lay on my chest…**_

_**Dream sweet dreams of me**_

_**Stay close to my heart**_

_**Sleep my dear Carry, **_

_**Please don't part…**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended the song. And already Carry Anne drifted off into sleep on his broad chest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning on their final day, Carry Anne threw up again. This time it worried Thorin and the dwarves. "What could possibly be wrong with Carry? She threw up last night and today!" said Kili. Suddenly, Oin spoken up. "Let me take a look at her." said Oin. "Lay down for a few minutes Carry, and raise your shirt so I can examine your stomach." said Oin. "Okay." said Carry Anne. Carry Anne laid down, raising her shirt a little, while Oin examined her stomach. "Great Heaven's above!" exclaimed Oin. "What is it, Master Oin?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, you wouldn't believe this, but-Carry Anne is pregnant!" exclaimed the dwarf.

"WHAT?!" all the dwarves exclaimed together. "Pregnant? Pregnant? And who I dare say is the father?" asked Thorin sternly, crossing his arms. "The child is yours, Thorin. Remember when we made love after my bath?" asked Carry Anne. "Yes I remembered that, I guess! I don't know!" stammered Thorin, now in utter shock of the news of the pregnancy. "This concerns me of her traveling in this condition!" declared Gloin. "What are you going to do stop me from traveling, Gloin?" shouted Carry Anne, now becoming emotional. "Carry Anne, listen. You are in a very fragile state, we cannot allow you to move on like this!" said Gloin.

Thorin looked at Carry Anne. "Gloin's right, Carry. You are pregnant with our child, and I most certainly absolutely whatsoever cannot allow you to continue the journey!" said Thorin. "No! But you have to, Thorin! You cannot let me stay here alone! Remember Galadriel's mirror?!" screamed Carry Anne. "I remember what I saw in the mirror, Carry Anne!" said Thorin. "Thorin, like it or not! I'm coming with you. In fact, I'll go with you until we get to the town of Dale!" pleaded Carry Anne. "Let us think about this for just a minute, okay?" said Thorin. "Okay!" said Carry Anne.

An hour went by, Thorin made his decision. "Carry Anne, you can continue the journey but you will stop when we arrive in Dale." said Thorin kindly. "Sounds like a plan to me." said Carry Anne calmly. "And another thing! You will be by my side and I won't let you go! Understood?" said Thorin. "Understood." said Carry Anne. "Good, now lets pack our belongings and lets get moving." said Thorin. After everything is packed and ready, Thorin and the company set out to continue the quest. Two days later, they stopped in front of a forest. "Mirkwood forest!" said Thorin grumpily. "Oh, do we have to go in there?!" complained Gloin. "I'm afraid we have to. We have no other choice." said Thorin.

_This place gives me the creeps, _Carry Anne thought, as they proceeded into the forest "This looks like my worst nightmare." said Carry Anne. Thorin chuckled.

"If I remembered correctly the person who rules these woods is MY worst nightmare!" said Thorin. "Very cute, Thorin. You're such a smart ass." said Carry Anne. Thorin grinned. But things went down hill from there. "Holy mother of crap! SPIDERS! I HATE SPIDERS!" shrieked Carry Anne. She wasn't afraid of them, she just hated the insects period. And she realized that these spiders are A LOT larger than the ones she has seen back at her old home. "These things are nothing like the ones where I once came from." said Carry Anne. "Stay close to me, Carry!" hissed Thorin, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to make sure.

Carry Anne noticed Bilbo isn't with them. _Bilbo, where are you? Why aren't you here with us? _Carry Anne thought. Suddenly she realized she was now getting caught in a web, and it separated her from Thorin. "THORIN!" shrieked Carry Anne. "CARRY!" yelled Thorin, who too was getting spun in the web. "You stupid, stupid spiders! Let me go!" screamed Carry Anne. She wanted to reach in her bag for her bug spray, but she remembered she lost it in the Goblin Caves, the Goblin King took it from her when she wanted to use it on the Goblin King. _Curse it you stupid Goblin King, you stolen all my basic essentials! _Carry Anne's mind reeled.

Now Carry Anne realized that all the dwarves are trapped in the webs. _Please Bilbo help us! _Carry Anne's mind reeled.

No sooner as Carry Anne thought Bilbo wouldn't come, Bilbo stepped out attacking each spider that stood in his way. "GO BILBO!" cried out Carry Anne. After all the spiders are killed, Bilbo released Carry Anne and the dwarves from the webs. "Ewe! Ewe! This stuff is so frikken nasty!" exclaimed Carry Anne. "Not to mention smelly!" said Bofur. "This stinks like my dad's rotten farts!" said Carry Anne. Bofur laughed. "Your father's farts smelled that bad?" said Bofur. "Yes. But this is worse times twenty." said Carry Anne.

But it wasn't that long after being rescued from the spiders. Bilbo gotten separated from the company again. Carry and Thorin had been captured by the elves, and taken to the Elf King Thranduil. The Elf King's chief Guard, held on to Carry, and Legolas had taken Thorin. Tauriel looked upon the dwarf and human woman in sympathy. Tauriel also noticed Carry Anne is carrying a child, and she couldn't possibly want to throw a pregnant woman in a dungeon. _What are you staring at, elf? _Thorin thought in rage. Finally, they arrived in the Elf King's palace, and Carry found herself standing front of the Elf King and many elves. The Elf King first asked Thorin a lot of questions. Carry tried not to laugh at Thorin being rather 'sassy' as she puts it in her world.

She even wanted to laugh at the Elf King, because he is strongly showing sass abilities. _What is this? A sass off? _Carry Anne thought. But Carry Anne also became frustrated and angry.

She noticed that the Elf King was now up in Thorin's face, and in his business. "I have something to say! What the dwarves do is none of your business!" spoken up Carry Anne. "What is every right that you have to speak on their behalf?" said Thranduil. "Because I love Thorin very much, he's the father of my child, and if you don't let him go, I'm going to explode right here in front of everybody and their brother, and sister!" said Carry Anne coldly. "If I wasn't a male, I would slap you, woman!" hissed the Elf King. "Go ahead slap me!" challenged Carry Anne. "Carry Anne! Have you gone mad?" snapped Thorin.

The Elf King shortly raised his hand to slap her, and Carry Anne blocked the attack using some of her martial arts abilities on the elf, knocking him to the floor. Soon as the Elf King stood up, he ordered the guards to place Thorin and Carry Anne in separate cells. "Nice going, Carry Anne!" yelled Thorin angrily. Carry Anne snorted. "Well excuse me for defending myself, dwarf! The Elf was about to slap me!" shot back Carry Anne. "Well you were the one that challenged him to slap you!" snapped Thorin. _Oh I guess I did, did I? Boy, do I really feel stupid, _Carry Anne thought. Now she wished she would've allowed Thorin to defend her. Later, when Tauriel brought some food to Carry Anne,

Tauriel noticed the woman in her cell sobbing.

_That does it, I cannot take this. I really dislike how our king is handling this, _Tauriel thought. And she decided to talk to Carry Anne. "Listen Carry Anne, I'm truly sorry this had happened. Our King had no right to butt in your affairs like this, and I didn't like how he separated you and Thorin. You two should be together, especially in your fragile state." said Tauriel, gently. "Thank you, what is your name?" asked Carry Anne. "Tauriel!" replied the elf guard. Carry Anne smiled. "Thank you, Tauriel." said Carry Anne. "How about this, I have a way of getting you to Thorin!" said Tauriel. "You do?" said Carry Anne with excitement.

Tauriel smiled. "I do. But that's not the end of my plan though!" grinned the elf guard. "What else do you have in mind?" asked Carry Anne. "You'll see in time!" Tauriel replied. Tauriel reached for her keys and opened the cell door, and she took Carry Anne to Thorin's cell. Thorin looked at the elf in confusion wondering why she has brought Carry Anne to his cell. Carry explained to Thorin of Tauriel's secret plan. "You mean to tell me that elf is wanting to help us?!" said Thorin in surprise. "Yes, she wants to help us!" said Carry Anne. Thorin sat in deep thought. _This is quite a surprise than an elf is wanting to help us, but why? _Thorin thought. Carry Anne smiled and took Thorin's hand.

"I'm glad I'm with you, Thorin!" said Carry Anne softly. But Thorin didn't reply.

And Thorin avoided looking at Carry Anne. "What? What did I do this time? You can't be angry about when I was defending myself from the Elf King, are you?" said Carry Anne. "Carry, you are carrying child, and that was quite a risk you take when you are pregnant." said Thorin. "So you're worried that I lose our child because I defended myself! I was defending our child too, damn it!" snapped Carry Anne, and she burst into tears. Her pregnancy has caused her to be a bit more emotional as well. "Oh Carry-I'm sorry! I should've never gotten angry with you. You done the right thing. I'm glad you defended us!" said Thorin gently.

"I would walk through fire for you, Thorin! I would even die for you. I love you, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. "And I love you too, Carry Anne. I would do the same for you!" purred Thorin, and he took Carry Anne in his arms, and they kissed "I love you very, very much! And I love our child whoever he or she is, very, very much!" said Thorin. Later, Tauriel arrived. And this time Bilbo was with her. "BILBO!" exclaimed Carry Anne and Bilbo together. "Come, we're getting out of here! I already got most of the dwarves out of their cells already." whispered Bilbo. "But-but how? How did you manage to?" stammered Thorin. "No time to chat now! Follow us!" said Bilbo.

And Bilbo and Tauriel led Thorin, Carry Anne and the dwarves to a cellar where many barrels are at. "We're going to ride in barrels?" said Carry Anne. "Yes! You share one with Thorin, Carry Anne." said Bilbo. "Good call, that way I can keep Carry and the baby safe." said Thorin. And he climbed into the barrel first, followed by Carry Anne. Thorin placed his arm around Carry Anne's waist. "I won't let go, I promise!" whispered Thorin gently. _In a way this is rather fun, _Carry Anne thought as the barrels went down the fast current of the lake. Carry Anne felt like singing Row, Row, Row The Boat, but she noticed some of the moods of everyone else, and she remained silent.

But nothing got passed Thorin. "What are you thinking of, Carry?" asked Thorin. "I was going to sing Row the Boat, but I changed my mind." said Carry Anne. "And why not? It could pass up time!" said Thorin, smiling slightly. "Fine, I'll lead you follow!" grinned Carry Anne. And she begin to sing, followed by Thorin joining in with her. It wasn't too long that the dwarves too, joined in.

_**Row, row, row the boat gently down the stream!**_

_**Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily! Once upon a dream!**_

And they kept singing as they floated on the river. Kili sung at the top of his lungs, trying to out sing every one else. But the singing quickly stopped, when they realized they are being hunted by Orcs. Some Orc archers begin shooting at them. "Duck, Carry Anne!" hissed Thorin. Carry Anne ducked into the barrel, resting her head on Thorin's chest. _Stupid Orc ass holes, they had to ruin all the fun, _Carry Anne's thought raged.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Once they arrived in the town of Dale, they are greeted by a man named Bard, a famous Archer. Carry Anne smiled. _The hospitality here is nice, and the people are sweethearts, maybe I can mingle in the crowd a bit and swap some recipes from some of the women here, _Carry Anne thought, but she knew she was under Thorin's eye, and so she didn't move. Bard offered shelter and fresh clothes for the company. "I even have some clothes for you, Miss Carry. Two women will bring you some clothes to fit you, as you are carrying child!" said Bard, kindly. "Thank you, Bard!" said Carry Anne.

They stayed at a home that was also linked to a pub, where all the dwarves remained in the pub area to drink and celebrate of their escape from the elves. Carry Anne had been busy washing up and putting on fresh clothes, mostly dresses and leggings. She was happy to see dresses and leggings because Bilbo's clothes were too tight on her. _It really feels nice to wear a dress again and to look more decent for Thorin, _Carry Anne thought as she combed her hair. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "You may enter!" Carry Anne called out. The door opened, and Thorin entered.

"Aren't you going to join us in the pub, Carry Anne? Or are you still getting ready?" said Thorin. "I'm almost done, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. "Why does it take you that long just to get a bath and get dressed?" asked Thorin. "Because a lady has to look appropriate in public, Thorin! Especially for you!" smiled Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "Of course!" said Thorin. Once Carry Anne is fully dressed and ready, Thorin escorted Carry Anne down into the pub, where she found all the dwarves raising their mugs and singing, while Fili and Kili played on the fiddles they borrowed from some of the people in the pub, Carry Anne laughed at Fili and Kili as they danced and pranced around while they played.

Thorin smiled. "I wish I had my harp!" said Thorin. "Your wish is granted. I still have my bag and I have your harp!" smiled Carry Anne. "Really?!" said Thorin with excitement. Carry Anne reached in her bag, and handed Thorin his harp that she had found at the Troll's Lair. "You should join in on the music, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled, placing the harp on his lap and he joined in with Fili and Kili with the music, and begin to sing along with them and the dwarves. Thorin's deep voice rose above the others, and it tickled Carry Anne's fancy. Thorin's blue eyes sparkled and he gazed merrily at Carry Anne, as she stood up and danced around Thorin. Once they finished that song, they took a break and ate supper.

Carry Anne couldn't eat. She wanted to lay in Thorin's arms. "We need to talk later tonight, Carry Anne. It involves you and our quest. I have talked with the others about it, and we came to a decision. And I will give you that decision later!" said Thorin. Carry Anne nodded, as she continued eating. Shortly, a patron called out to Thorin requesting Thorin to sing a song, and Thorin smiled and nodded, and placed his fingers on the harp strings once more, and he began to play instrumentally for a while, and he started to sing. His baritone voice rose above the beautiful music he played. Carry Anne watched as her heart raced as she listened to her beloved Thorin sing and play the harp.

Tears swelled up in Carry Anne's eyes as she listened to the mournful song of past wars, death, and losing family, lost and regaining home, and the emotion in Thorin's features as he sang, moved right through her. When Thorin struck a final chord on his harp, he ended his song. Thorin turned to the dwarves and stood up. "I am good to retire for the night! Good night all of you, see you in the morning! Are you coming, Carry?" asked Thorin. Carry Anne stood up and took Thorin's arms. "Good night!" Called back the dwarves. "Good night, guys!" said Carry Anne. "Good night, Carry!" The dwarves replied in return. Carry Anne followed Thorin to their room, and they sat down on the bed after Thorin closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Now, I can tell you what my companions and I have decided." said Thorin. "I'm not going with you to the mountain, am I?" said Carry Anne. "I'm afraid not, Carry. But you will be staying here in Dale, and you will be well looked after until I return." said Thorin. "But what happens if you never return?!" cried out Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, there is hope. Don't give up the hope!" said Thorin, taking both of Carry Anne's hands. "Well what of you? You knew what happened to your grandfather! And it's going to happen to you too, I just know it!" snapped Carry Anne. "Carry, I promise you I'll fight it, if it does happen to me." said Thorin.

"Really?" said Carry. "Yes." said Thorin. "Okay." said Carry Anne, sadly. She is going to be left alone amongst strangers, while they are in the mountain. This really made feel Carry Anne sad. She didn't know what to do now. Carry Anne is close to her final term of her pregnancy, but she hadn't showed any signs of going into labor just yet. Maybe she may go past her term, she didn't know. "I'm going to miss you, very much Thorin." said Carry Anne, as she begin to sob. "Carry, I'm going to miss you too!" said Thorin, raising his hand placing it on her cheek. "I love you!" said Carry Anne. "I love you too!" said Thorin, and they begin to kiss passionately, Thorin's strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

Many different emotions clouded over Carry Anne.

She didn't know what to do or go from there, after Thorin and his companions leave tomorrow morning. Carry Anne had a bad feeling that she shouldn't be staying there alone, unprotected amongst strangers. She can't stay there! She knew in the long run what will happen eventually, and she couldn't stay there and allow that to happen. _I'm going to stick to my guns. Once they leave tomorrow, I'll give them a head start. Once they are closer to the mountain, I will leave Dale to follow them, _Carry Anne thought, and she made the plan intact. "Carry Anne? Are you okay?" asked Thorin, noticed Carry Anne in silence. Carry Anne looked into Thorin's sapphire eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay Thorin!" said Carry Anne. As they laid together in bed, Thorin held Carry Anne close to him, while she laid her head on his chest. "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone!" Thorin sang softly in Carry Anne's ear. Thorin gently leaned over and kissed Carry Anne on the lips, as she slowly drifted off into sleep. The next morning, Carry Anne bid her farewells to the dwarves, and Bard promised Thorin he would keep Carry Anne safe where she is at. "This is so difficult for me of saying good bye for now as much as it is for you!" wept Carry Anne. "Don't worry, Carry! Things will work out!" whispered Thorin, and he planted a long kiss on her. "Farewell, my love!" said Thorin. "Fare well, My love, my King!" whispered Carry Anne sadly as she watched Thorin and his companions climbed into a boat, sailing off to the Lonely Mountain.

Carry Anne quickly went back inside and packed her belongings. _I absolutely cannot stay here, something terribly wrong is going to happen I just know it, _Carry Anne thought as she packed her things. After packing, she went to find Bard. When she found him, he looked upon her in surprise. "Carry, what are you doing?" asked Bard. "Bard, I'm sorry. I cannot stay here. I have to follow them." said Carry Anne. "But Carry Anne, Thorin ordered you to stay here! You are nearly full term in your pregnancy. Its too dangerous for you to go!" pleaded the man. "Bard, you don't understand! I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen, and it involves THIS very town!" snapped Carry Anne.

Bard looked at Carry Anne with concern and worry. "What are you talking about?" asked Bard. "I really can't say, Bard. I have to go. You must let me go! Please loan me a weapon and a boat, so I can leave! Please, Bard! I beg of you!" pleaded Carry Anne in a loud voice. "Alright! I wish you the best of luck! But please, please for heaven's sake, be careful!" said Bard, kindly. "I will." said Carry Anne. Bard gave Carry Anne a sword, and also a boat to travel to the Lonely Mountain in After she bid farewell to Bard and thanked him for his hospitality, she made her journey to the Lonely Mountain.

Meanwhile, when they dwarves already arrived at the Mountain, Balin glared at Thorin.

"Thorin, you should've let Carry Anne join us. I Just have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen to Dale." said Balin. "Nothing is going to happen to Dale!" said Thorin. "Thorin, think back of what happened the first time! For Durin's sake, Thorin! Think back! Carry Anne is in Dale now, carrying YOUR CHILD!" screamed Balin. "Balin, I order you to stop yelling at me." demanded Thorin, coldly. "Have you gone mad, laddie?!" yelled Dwalin. "I'm afraid he has, Dwalin. And there isn't nothing we can do!" said Balin sadly. "Uncle Thorin, we agree with Mister Balin. You should've let Carry join us. You're going to end up losing her, and your child." said Kili.

Thorin spun around and glared at his nephew. "Did I give you permission to talk, Kili?" shouted the exiled dwarf king. "Uncle Thorin, stop it! You're not sounding like yourself here!" demanded Fili. "One more word out of the both of you, I will kill you both myself!" snarled Thorin And Fili and Kili quickly fell silent. After using the key to open the side door, Thorin volunteered Bilbo to enter the Mountain first. Meanwhile, Carry Anne had just arrived at the Mountain, and she begin her journey to climb to where Thorin, Bilbo and the dwarves are located. When Carry Anne arrived to where Thorin and company is at, she decided to hid behind a rock first. She wanted to surprise them all. But she also feared that Thorin would get angry with her, so she hissed Fili and Kili's name.

"Fili! Kili! Come here!" called out Carry Anne quietly. Fili and Kili quickly turned, and they saw Carry Anne hiding behind the boulder, and the approached her. "Carry Anne! What are you doing here?" asked Fili. "Fili, Kili. I couldn't stay there. Something in my gut is telling me something terribly is going to go wrong. I fear for my safety and my child there." said Carry Anne. "We just got done arguing with Uncle Thorin about that. Carry Anne, Uncle Thorin has lost it. He's gone mad!" said Kili, sadly. "What do you mean? Has it effected him already?" exclaimed Carry Anne quietly. "I'm afraid it has, Carry!" said Fili, sadly.

"In fact, Uncle Thorin threatened to kill us if we spoken another word! And that didn't sound like our Uncle at all." said Kili. "No, it doesn't sound like your Uncle at all. He would never hurt you two." said Carry Anne. "I know." said Fili. "What am I going to do then?" asked Carry Anne. "Remain hidden for now, until whatever bur up Uncle's butt passes." said Kili. Carry Anne chuckled at Kili's little slang for his Uncle's mental breakdown. "Fili! Kili! Who are you talking to over there!" Thorin said, noticing Fili and Kili standing at the boulder. "Oh shit!" hissed Carry Anne. Fili and Kili looked at each other trying to figure out how to explain this to Thorin.

"We saw a bug, so we wanted to kill it." said Fili, trying to cover up of speaking to Carry Anne. Carry Anne felt guilty that Fili had to lie to his Uncle Thorin for her.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to come out from hiding. "Carry Anne! I specifically told you to stay in Dale!" snapped Thorin angrily. "Thorin, I don't know what's got into you, but I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen to Dale! Didn't you look into Lady Galadriel's mirror?" snapped Carry Anne. "I don't remember!" said Thorin. "How can you not remember, you son of a bitch!" screamed Carry Anne now hitting Thorin repeatedly hard in the shoulder. "Stop hitting me woman!" shouted Thorin, shoving Carry away from him, and Carry Anne fell onto the ground.

"How dare you knock over a pregnant woman, you ass hole! I Hate you!" screamed Carry Anne and she marched away from Thorin. "Oh Mahal! Carry Anne! Come back! I'm sorry!" cried out Thorin. "Screw you! And the horse you rode in on!" shrieked Carry Anne in the distance. "Now look what you've done!" yelled Balin. Thorin bowed his head. Feeling guilty of lashing out on Carry Anne, and his company, Thorin sat down placing his head in hands and wept openly. "What is happening to me? What have I done?" sobbed Thorin. Balin sat down next to his old friend, placing his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"It's the gold sickness taking over you, Thorin." said Balin, sadly. "Just like it happened to grandfather!" said Thorin, sorrowfully. They sat in silence for a while, and then Thorin spoken up.

"Carry Anne hates me now. And I love her so much. I am a horrible person, Balin. I'm a monster!" said Thorin. "There is one thing you are not is a monster, Thorin! The real monster is that beast that inside our Mountain!" said Balin, firmly. "What am I going to do? Carry Anne is never going to forgive me now. Balin, you know I would never hurt the ones I love, especially Fili, Kili, Carry Anne, and our child!" said Thorin. "I know. What you need to do is let Carry Anne cool off a bit, I will go and talk to Carry." said Balin. Thorin nodded, and Balin walked away from his friend, and he went to search for Carry.

Balin shortly found Carry Anne sitting alone, her head in her hands sobbing. "Carry?" said Balin. "Go away! I need to be alone!" wept the woman. "Carry Anne, there is something I need to tell you!" said Balin. "If its about Thorin, I don't want to hear about it." said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, that's just it. Its about Thorin. Remember when you heard about Thorin's grandfather?" said Balin. "Yes, Thorin told me about it. His father fell under the gold sickness." said Carry Anne. "I hate to say this Carry, but its taking over Thorin now." said Balin sadly. Carry Anne looked up at Balin. "Oh, Balin!" cried Carry Anne. Balin took Carry Anne into his arms, and the older dwarf comforted her.

"Please stay strong, Carry. Not just for yourself and your child, but for Thorin too. Thorin came to me and wept, and he feels really bad what he had done to you. His heart is aching, Carry Anne!" said Balin, sadly. "I need to see him!" said Carry Anne. "Just stay where you are Carry, I'm coming to you!" said a familiar deep voice. Thorin approaches Carry Anne, and sat down next to her. His eyes red from crying. "Carry, I am so sorry. I am really, truly deeply sorry. I never wanted to hurt you! Balin struck reality to me, when he reminded me of what happened to my grandfather, Carry. Its happening to me, Carry." said Thorin. "You must fight it, Thorin. My mother suffered from Bi Polar, and she fought it, I have schizophrenia, and I'm fighting it, and I'm still fighting it! You have to fight and win that fight. Not just for yourself, but to those who you know and love. Thorin, you're a King and warrior. Neither of them aren't supposed to be weak damn it." said Carry Anne.

"Oh Carry!" whispered Thorin, and he took Carry Anne into his arms, holding her tightly. "I wish you can hold me like this forever!" whispered Carry Anne. "Me too! Carry Anne! Me too!" said Thorin. Carry Anne laid her head upon his chest. Thorin begin to hum a tune as he held her. All of a sudden, the entire mountain begin to shake! "Is that an earthquake?!" asked Dori. "No. That my friends, is a dragon!" said Balin. "Thorin, I'm scared!" said Carry Anne. "Hold on to me, Carry!" said Thorin. "Don't let go!" "I will not let go, I promise!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Shortly, Bilbo came running out, a golden cup in hand, and the backside on his trousers was on fire, which Thorin quickly distinguished. Shortly, Thorin led the group into the Mountain followed by Carry Anne and Bilbo, whom was slugging behind. Shortly when they were too far ahead, Carry Anne noticed Bilbo further back from her, and she watched him picking up an object the lit up the area. _Oh no he didn't, _Carry Anne thought. She wanted to so badly to stop Bilbo from making the biggest mistake of his life. She also had the mind of informing Thorin about it. But she couldn't.

She didn't want to break up a very good friendship. Carry Anne felt torn in two. She didn't know what to do. Carry Anne shortly walked away, she didn't want to pick a fight with Bilbo about it, knowing deep down inside, Carry Anne would defend and always defend Thorin. Shortly, Bilbo came following behind her, and Thorin called Bilbo to him, giving to the hobbit mithril chain mail. Bilbo quickly put it on under his clothes. "You look magnificent!" said Carry Anne with a smile. "Thank you!" said Bilbo. All the other dwarves walked about the lair looking through and picking up treasures. Fili and Kili even picked out two harps.

In which Carry found amusement, especially when they tried to play them. "Carry Anne, I'm most definitely not leaving you out!" said Thorin smiling, and he walked over to Carry Anne. "First, I will give you this necklace." said Thorin, and he handed Carry Anne a beautiful necklace with emeralds. "Thorin, its so beautiful! And how did you know the Emerald is my birth stone?" said Carry Anne smiling. "I didn't know your birth stone is emerald!" said Thorin. "It is!" smiled Carry Anne. "Now for my other surprise!" said Thorin, and he reached in his pocket and took out a diamond ring.

Thorin knelt before her, taking her hand. "Carry Anne, will you become my wife and queen of Erebor?" asked Thorin. Carry Anne couldn't believe her ears. Thorin is proposing to her! He finally proposed to her. Carry Anne smiled. "Yes, Thorin! I'll marry you!" chirped Carry Anne. And Thorin slipped the ring on her finger, and he drew her into his arms. Carry Anne wrapped her arms around her neck, and kissed him passionately. "Oh, and there is another thing I promised for you to, Carry." said Thorin. "And that is?" asked Carry Anne. "My big golden harp I told you that I have here! Follow me!" said Thorin.

And Carry Anne followed Thorin over to a corner of the lair. Thorin reached on the brocade and took down a grand golden harp, with glistening silver strings.

Thorin shortly pulled up a stool, and pulled the harp close to his chest, placing his fingers on the strings, and he begin to play. His fingers waved up and down the silver strings, and beautiful music cascaded throughout the lair. It caught the attention of the dwarves, and they stopped what they were doing to watch. Fili and Kili smiled, and they reached for their own harps. No sooner as Thorin started to play, Fili and Kili joined in with their Uncle on their harps, followed by the other dwarves who found other instruments from the treasure and joined in as well. Carry Anne watched in amazement and in awe.

_Wow! They all play very well together! Look how charming Fili and Kili are on their harps, but not as charming as their Uncle! _Carry Anne thought. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing. His beautiful baritone rising above the music, and sounding very strong and powerful, almost operatic. Different emotions ran through Carry Anne as she sat and listened to the music. Shortly, the other dwarves joined in with Thorin in the singing, and their voices could be heard from outside the mountain. _Wow, why does Thorin have to look and sound so beautiful? He's getting me turned on big time here, _Carry Anne thought.

When Thorin struck a final chord on his harp, he ended the song and the music ceased. Thorin turned to Carry Anne and smiled. "Well, Carry. What do you think?" asked Thorin.

"Thorin, the music is the most beautiful music ever, and your voice as well!" said Carry Anne, placing her hand on his chest, rubbing it gently. Thorin drew Carry Anne into his arms, and he kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke, Carry Anne laid her head on his chest. "Just think, Carry. Once the battle is done, and Erebor officially reclaimed, and the Arkenstone is found, you'll be sitting beside me on the throne, the throne of my grandfather!" whispered Thorin, as he kissed the back of Carry Anne's neck. When the Arkenstone was mentioned, a troubled and sad look clouded over Carry Anne's features.

Thorin noticed Carry Anne looking sad. "What's wrong, Carry Anne? I thought you would be excited to be Queen?" said Thorin. "I am Thorin, its just. Becoming a queen is a very big deal." said Carry Anne. Carry Anne didn't have the courage to break the news to Thorin about Bilbo taking the Arkenstone. Yes it was wrong to hide it from him, but it was their friendship that is at stake. And she did not want to ruin a good friendship. Suddenly, Ori came running in. "Thorin! There's men and elves at the Front Gate!" exclaimed the dwarf. Thorin and the dwarves, followed by Carry Anne went out to the Front Gate.

There stood Bard and his men, and the Elf King Thranduil with his son Legolas, Chief Guard Tauriel and the elves. Bilbo was standing behind Balin, when they arrived.

And this is where things went down hill fast. Bard and Thorin spoke. Suddenly, to Carry Anne's shock and dismay, she saw Bard holding the Arkenstone! _What in the hell?! _Carry Anne's mind reeled. "How come you by this?!" shouted Thorin. "I gave it them!" Bilbo confessed loudly. _Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit! _Carry Anne's mind cried. Suddenly, Thorin spun around and grabbed Bilbo and begin to shake him, and shouting at him. Carry Anne's heart sank down to her feet as she watched his. The thought of Bilbo being banished from them was heart wrenching, but she also knew Bilbo had brought this upon himself too. Thorin told Bilbo to leave and never return.

And Bilbo did. Suddenly, Thorin spun around and glared at Carry Anne. "You knew of this did you?" shouted Thorin after Bard and the others left. Carry Anne nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" yelled Thorin. "I didn't want to ruin your friendship with Bilbo, that's all!" snapped Carry Anne. "Great, we got another traitor among us!" wailed the dwarf. "I'm NOT a traitor!" screamed Carry Anne. "You should've came forth and told me of this, Carry Anne!" scorns Thorin. "Thorin, I am so sorry! I'm really truly sorry!" wept Carry Anne. "Get out of my sight! I cannot face you! You and Bilbo both betrayed me!" said Thorin, and he turned his back away from Carry Anne.

Suddenly, Carry Anne screamed in pain. Balin glared at Thorin.

"You better get your head straight Thorin, or else you'll LOSE everything!" Balin snapped at his friend. Suddenly, Carry Anne grabbed her stomach and doubled over, and she collapsed to the ground. "What's going on with her, Balin?" cried out Fili. "I don't know! Somebody get Oin!" ordered Balin. Thorin did not move, he still kept his back turned from Carry Anne. "You son of a bitch! I'm dying here!" shrieked Carry Anne at Thorin. "Dwalin, snap Thorin back to his senses!" Balin ordered his brother in frustration. Shortly, Oin quickly arrived and he examined Carry Anne's stomach.

"This doesn't look good. Not good at all. I'm afraid she's miscarrying!" said Oin sadly. "YOU KILLED MY BABY, YOU ASS HOLE!" screamed Carry Anne at Thorin. "What are we going to do now?" asked Balin. "We may have to cut her open, Balin and removed the deceased child." said Oin, sadly. "There's no need to do that, Oin. I can do that myself." said Carry Anne. "What are you talking about?" said Oin. "Since the child is already gone, and I'm going to go with it!" shouted Carry Anne. "WHAT? Are you out of your mind, Carry? No, Carry don't!" gasped Balin. "I'm sorry Balin. Its for my own good and for Thorin's!" said Carry Anne.

"Carry Anne, you don't have to do this. This is not a way to go, you understand?" said Balin. "No you don't understand! Thorin hates me, you all hate me!" wept Carry Anne.

Thorin stood there and watched Carry Anne in pain. Now his heart ached wrenching in pain on what he had done to her. _What have I done? Has this meant to happen? This is all my fault, and this gold sickness is controlling me. I'm not doing so well on fighting it, and I'm going to fight it starting now, I want my life back, _Thorin thought. Tears streaming down Thorin's face, and he began to fall to his knees weeping. "Oh, Mahal, what have I done?!" yelled Thorin. Balin turned to Thorin, as the dwarf openly wept. Balin walked over to Thorin, placing his hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"You don't need to tell me, Balin. I already know. She lost the child. And its my fault!" said Thorin, avoiding looking at Balin. "Thorin, its about time you fight this sickness. You have a future wife to think about here. She's in dire pain, and she could possibly be dying as well. If you don't straighten up and fly right, you'll end up losing her too, as well as our friendship!" said Balin. Balin had tolerated Thorin's arrogance for so long, and this time had gone far, to the point where he wanted to walk away from him. This was Thorin Oakenshield's wake up call. Thorin looked over at Carry Anne, still in pain, her face turned completely white.

"Balin, I'm so sorry. I really am truly sorry I put all of you through this. And I definitely owe Carry Anne and apology." said Thorin.

"Uncle Thorin, you have some major kissing butt to do when it comes to Carry!" said Kili. "I know, Kili." said Thorin calmly. When Thorin approached her, Oin stood in front of Thorin. "I really don't think this is a good time right now, Thorin. I'm getting ready to remove the deceased child!" said Oin. "Out of my way, Oin. It can't wait, I want to talk to Carry!" said Thorin. "Thorin, please let me do this, then you can talk to Carry!" said Oin. "Very well." said Thorin, and he walked back over to Balin. Hours later, Oin removed the deceased child from Carry Anne, and stitched up her stomach.

As Carry Anne laid there, she called for Thorin. It was the name that came to mind she wanted to call out too. "I'm here, Carry." whispered Thorin, kneeling down to her, and he took her into his arms, his face tear streaked. "Carry, I am a horrible dwarf. I should've listened to you about fighting this illness. I tried everything I could, but I couldn't. But I am fighting it, and I'm going to fight it hard. Please Carry Anne, find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you! I love you so much!" said Thorin, and he began to weep. "Our child is gone because of me!" sobbed the dwarf. Carry Anne looked up at Thorin. "It was the stress that done it. I should've remained calm!" said Carry Anne weakly.

"You should've went to the camp of the men and elves, Carry. This was the reason why I didn't want you to come along in the beginning!" said Thorin. "I came along because my hunch told me that the dragon would attack Dale, and I didn't want to die from dragon fire. And that's the least thing you needed!" said Carry. "I know. Look, things are going to change. Starting now. I want to become a better person, a loving future husband for you! And I'm not going to let anything stand in my way!" said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" whispered Carry Anne. And she laid her head on his chest. "I know something that cheer you up a little! You just lay right there! I'll be back!" said Thorin.

Carry Anne smiled. She knew what Thorin was up to. He's going for his harp, and he's going to play her a song. He knew it was the only way to make her smile, well at least a little bit. Thorin sat down on the stool, pulling the harp close to his chest. Thorin begin to play. He played instrumentally at first, his large hands dancing across the silver strings of the beautiful instrument.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Shortly, Thorin begin to sing in his beautiful baritone voice. This time as he sang and played, his face expressed showed a lot of emotion, and his gaze fixed at Carry Anne. His features clouded with sadness, apology and guilt of the horrible things he had said and done to Carry Anne. Tears streaming down the dwarf's face as the dwarf sang. As Carry Anne watched him, her heart felt like it wanted to leap out of her chest, he had shown her that he loved her, and he would never do anything to hurt her again, ever.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his song. "Forgive me, Carry Anne!" Thorin whispered, as he pulled the harp away from him. "Thorin!" said Carry Anne weakly, and she jumped into dwarf's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, and kissing him passionately on the lips. "I forgive you!" Carry Anne whispered. "I swear to you by grandfather's grave, I will never, EVER hurt you again. I love you Carry Anne. I love you so much, I cannot stand the thought of losing you, Carry Anne!" whispered Thorin, as he held her, running his fingers through her red hair. Carry Anne resting her head on Thorin's broad chest, smiled. "I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield!" smiled Carry Anne.

All the dwarves smiled as they stood and watched this. Once again, Thorin begin to feel sad again. "Thorin, what's wrong?" asked Carry Anne. "This might be our last night together, Carry Anne. Tomorrow morning is the Big Battle. I fear that I won't make it." said Thorin. "Don't say that! You're going to make it. And all of you aren't going to the battle alone. I should be fully recovered by tomorrow, and I will be going with you!" said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, that cannot be possible. There is no way you would be recovered by tomorrow!" said Thorin with concern. "Thorin, I'm going to fight with you by your side, and die by yourself if I have too! That' s how much I love you Thorin!" said Carry Anne.

"You would do that for me?" said Thorin. "Yes. Everything I do, I will do it for you Thorin!" smiled Carry Anne. "Oh Carry. You have such beautiful heart. Your heart is of gold!" said Thorin smiling. "Thank you. But in the mean time, lets make the best of tonight and enjoy ourselves, shall we?" said Carry Anne. "Good idea, Carry Anne!" grinned Thorin. "Hey, lets sing her some of the old drinking songs great grandfather taught us!" beamed Kili. Thorin grinned, and reached for his harp again. "Good idea, Kili!" said Thorin. Fili and the other dwarves reached for their instruments and begin to sing some happy drinking songs. _If I wasn't so hurt right now, I wish I could get up and dance for my beloved Thorin, _Carry Anne thought. But Carry Anne smiled and she clapped her hands along with the music as Thorin and the dwarves sang and played.

They sang and played most of the evening, and when they got tired, they stopped and they ate supper. Thorin turned to Carry Anne. "Maybe after supper, you and I-well you know, could so some playing ourselves, if you get my meaning!" grinned Thorin. "I like that! But be gentle, I'm still healing!" said Carry Anne. "Don't worry, I'll be very gentle!" said Thorin softly. After supper, Thorin showed Carry Anne to his old bedchamber where he once lived in. "We shall rest in here!" said Thorin, as he quickly undressed. After Carry Anne undressed, Thorin sat in front of her naked, and he smiled at her.

And then he drew her into his arms, and he begin to kiss her passionately and gently. Then Thorin laid her down on the bed, and he climbed on top her, and kissed her some more. "I love you, my Carry!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, my Thorin!" whispered Carry Anne. After making slow passionate love, Thorin held Carry Anne close to bare chest. "What happens if one of us will never make it?" asked Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, if one of us wouldn't make it, one of us will be in each other's hearts, and in spirit." said Thorin, smiling. "Oh yes. In spirit!" said Carry Anne. As Thorin held her gently in his arms, he begin to hum softly.

Carry Anne slowly drifted off into deep sleep at the sound of Thorin's voice, and she slept soundly on Thorin's chest.

After remaining awake for a little while looking at Carry Anne, Thorin too drifted off into deep sleep. The next morning was the battle, and Thorin assisted with Carry Anne putting armor on her and giving her a weapon. "Carry Anne promise me you be careful! Do whatever it takes to survive, you promise?" said Thorin. "I promise!" said Carry Anne as they headed to the battle field where they met up with Gandalf, Bard, Thranduil, and Elrond. "Did you have the baby, Carry Anne?" asked Elrond. Carry Anne looked at Elrond sadly. "Elrond, I lost the baby. I miscarried. it's a story!" said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, I'm so sorry!" said Elrond.

Shortly, enemy arrived and the Battle of the Five Armies began. Carry Anne tried her best of staying nearby Thorin's side, not wanting to be separated from him. But unfortunately she did, due to several Orcs coming at her, and she killed each orc as they came towards her. After killing the Orcs that came towards her, she noticed she couldn't find Thorin. _Stupid ass Orcs, you separated me from Thorin and now I can't find him, _Carry Anne thought. Hours went by, when the battle ended and the enemies destroyed, Carry Anne felt lost. She couldn't find Thorin or the other dwarves.

Fortunately, she found Bilbo laying on the ground unconscious. Carry Anne ran towards the Hobbit, leaning down on his chest, listening to make sure Bilbo's heart is beating.

_He's still alive, Thank goodness, _Carry Anne thought. Shortly Bilbo came to, and Bilbo noticed Carry Anne looking down at him. "Carry Anne! Its so good to see you! I thought you would be mad at me!" exclaimed the Hobbit, quickly standing up. "How would I be angry at you? I was never angry at you, Bilbo!" said Carry Anne. "Thorin surely was. I wished I never took the Arkenstone. Now I really stirred up a hornet's nest this time!" said Bilbo sadly. "Listen Bilbo! That wasn't Thorin talking at the front gate. It was his gold sickness. He told me himself. He is trying to fight it." said Carry Anne.

"Did you have your baby?" asked Bilbo. Carry Anne's face turned sad. "No, Bilbo. I lost the baby. I miss carried. Thorin and I got into a nasty argument, but that argument is over now and we forgiven each other. Thorin, to this day still feels guilty of doing that. And he's guilty of trying to hurt you, Bilbo. He really didn't want to." said Carry Anne. "Really?" said Bilbo. "Really!" said Carry Anne, smiling. Suddenly, a man approached them. "We've been looking all over the place for you two! Come, you have been expected!" said the man. And Carry Anne and Bilbo followed the man to the camp of the men and elves.

Standing outside the tent was Gandalf, and a grave look appeared on his features. "Carry Anne, Thorin wants to speak to you first, and then to Bilbo!" said Gandalf, gravely.

_Oh no, this doesn't sound good at all, _Carry Anne thought, as she entered the tent. There she saw Thorin laying on a bed, bandaged up from severe wounds. "Carry Anne, I fear there won't be a wedding!" said Thorin. "Thorin, no! Don't say that! Please don't die on me!" cried Carry Anne running to his bed, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Carry Anne, I'm sorry but my body is giving out on me, and I'm going to leave this world soon. I lost too much blood, Carry Anne!" said Thorin. Carry Anne remembered she saved back her blood from when Oin had worked on taking out her deceased child. Carry Anne held on to the blood for emergencies in a large bag.

And she came up with an idea. "You just wait right there! I'll be back!" said Carry Anne, and she ran out to get Gandalf, Elrond and Oin, while Bilbo went into the tent and spoke to Thorin. Carry Anne spoken to Elrond, Oin and Gandalf of her idea of transfusing her blood into Thorin's body. "I have the tools for it in my bag too. I was also a nurse where I came from, and I always carried the stuff with me. I have managed to keep them with me the whole time." said Carry Anne. "Carry, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Gandalf. "Anything can be possible, Gandalf! You three need to help me!" said Carry Anne.

And to Carry Anne's surprise, Lord Thranduil and Bard approached her. "We will help too!" said Thranduil. "I thought you hated Thorin, what made you change your mind?" asked Carry Anne.

"One cannot hold onto the past forever, Miss Carry Anne. Thorin is a fierce warrior, and he loves you very much. I noticed your love for him is very, very strong as well as my Chief Guard, Tauriel and her love for Kili!" said Thranduil. Carry Anne laughed. "I didn't know Kili and Tauriel had a thing going! When did this start?" said Carry Anne. "Since you're escape from Mirkwood!" grinned the Elf King. "Come, lets get this started!" said Carry Anne. And they followed her into the tent. Luckily, Thorin still have some strength left in him. Carry Anne took a small tube that she had carried with her, placing into her arm, and then placing another in Thorin's arm.

"Now hand me the bag of my blood, please!" said Carry Anne. Lord Elrond nodded, and he gave Carry Anne the bag, and she dispensed the blood in the tubes. "You see back where I come from, many people give blood to people who lost a lot of blood, especially to the wounded soldiers that served in wars. They are top priority where I come from!" said Carry Anne smiled. "Giving your blood is very generous of you, Carry Anne!" said Lord Thranduil. Once that was done, they sat and waited. _Lord, please let this work, _Carry Anne prayed. Suddenly, Thorin sat up in his bed! "Carry Anne! What did you do?" asked the dwarf.

"Remember all the blood I lost after losing our child, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne. "Yes, I remember." said Thorin. "I donated my own blood to you, Thorin!" said Carry Anne smiled.

Thorin looked at Carry Anne. "You really didn't have to do that, Carry!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I cannot live without you, and I refuse to live a moment without you, you know that!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "Yes I know that, Carry. And that is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me!" said Thorin softly. "Thorin what lesson have you learned from all of this! You know, from what you experienced in the Mountain, and from the hardships between us?" asked Carry Anne. "Don't take too much for granted, love those around you that know you, and to forgive those who despise you." said Thorin.

Lord Thranduil was in the room when he heard Thorin said that. "Thorin, I know we haven't been nice to each other for years, and I think its time we need to put our differences aside. I should've came and helped you when you needed it. And I really feel terrible of backing away when I did." said Thranduil. Thorin smiled. "You are bold to come to me, and say this. And yes I forgive you! The past is the past, and we should let it go!" said Thorin. "So now, Thorin. What are we to do next, since you are okay now?" asked Carry Anne. "Send for my companions and my cousin Dain!" said Thorin. "Will do!" smiled Gandalf, and he leaves the tent.

"I do believe this belongs to you!" said Bard. And to Thorin's surprise, Bard handed the dwarf the Arkenstone. "Bilbo kept telling me how bad he felt for taking it." said Bard.

"Carry Anne, go get Bilbo and tell him to get his scrawny rear end back here. I'm going to tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself, none of this was his fault really!" said Thorin. Carry Anne laughed. "You are quite a piece of work, Thorin!" chuckled Carry Anne. "You are too, Carry!" shot back Thorin. Later, the dwarves went into the tent and talked with Thorin. They thanked Carry Anne many times before they went to Thorin, of saving Thorin's life. "Wait!" called out Carry Anne, and she quickly ran to Balin. "Where is Fili and Kili? I haven't seem them since Bilbo and I returned!" said Carry Anne.

"Carry Anne, I really hate to say this but Fili and Kili never made it. They are gone, dear!" said Balin sadly. "Oh, Balin!" said Carry Anne and she begin to weep heavily. "Does Thorin know?" asked Carry Anne huskily. "We are going to tell him. We have to break this to him gently!" said Carry Anne. "Very gently, please!" said Carry Anne, as she sat outside and she talked with Bilbo for a little bit. "How did you manage to save Thorin?" asked Bilbo. "I gave him my blood, Bilbo!" said Carry Anne. "That is really sweet of you, Carry." said Bilbo, smiling. "It is. Poor Fili and Kili. I wished they would've been here to see me save Thorin." said Carry Anne.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Later that evening, Thorin felt stronger by the minute and he was able to move, and Carry Anne helped Thorin outside to join the others around the fire. Thorin was still mourning for the loss of his nephews. Carry Anne put her arm around the dwarf, holding him and comforting him. "I know it's a very difficult loss for you, Thorin." said Carry Anne softly. "I don't know how much longer I can take this, Carry! First losing our child, and nearly lost you, and now my nephews are gone!" said Thorin softly, and sadly. Bilbo decided he wanted to go for a walk alone. He saw a guard standing in front of the camp looking out.

Suddenly, he heard a guard call out 'Who goes there?' the guard called out. "I am looking for the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said a young male voice, and a small figure approached the guard. It was Kili! "You're the King's nephew!" exclaimed the guard, and he allowed Kili his entry into the camp. Bilbo noticed Kili and ran to him. "KILI! You're alive!" exclaimed the Hobbit. Bilbo noticed Kili's eyes red from sobbing. "Kili, where is your brother?" asked Bilbo. "He's dead, Bilbo. He was shot several times with arrows! Where is Uncle Thorin?" asked Kili weakly. "Follow me, I'll show you to him!" said Bilbo.

Kili followed Bilbo further into the camp. Carry Anne and Thorin talked to the dwarves on plans on when rebuilding Erebor, and Thorin and Carry Anne also discussed on planning to try again for another child. "But this time, after we get married!" said Carry Anne. "I agree with you on that, Carry!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I have a surprise for you!" said Bilbo. "What's the surprise, Bilbo?" asked Thorin. Suddenly, stepping forward in front of the hobbit stood Kili! "KILI!" exclaimed Thorin, standing up. "Uncle Thorin!" cried Kili, and they went into a full embrace. "I thought you were dead!" cried Thorin. "I'm okay, Uncle. But Unfortunately Fili isn't." said Kili sadly.

And they both held each other and wept. "Sit down, the both of you! Kili, you need to rest, you are injured!" said Carry Anne. Carry Anne quickly tended to Kili's wounds. "How have you been holding up, Carry?" asked Kili. "Better. In fact, I saved your Uncle's life. He nearly died himself. I gave him my blood from where I lost my child." said Carry. "You gave Uncle Thorin your blood to survive? Carry, that is so sweet of you!" said Kili. "I wished I could've done the same for your brother!" said Carry, sadly. "Me too, Carry. Me too!" said Kili. Shortly, supper was served and everyone ate, as they recovered from the long day of physical and emotional hurt from the battle.

Thorin had already spoken to the dwarves of the plans of rebuilding Erebor, and Bard and Lord Thranduil are willing to help the dwarves in the building as well. Suddenly Tauriel approaches the group of dwarves. "Kili! You're alive! I never thought I ever see you again!" exclaimed the Elf, and she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Tauriel, I missed you!" whispered Kili. "I missed you too, Key!" said Tauriel. "Awe! Isn't that cute?" said Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "Get a room you two!" joked Thorin as they watched Tauriel and Kili kiss. "Hey, you shouldn't be talking! I saw you and Carry do the same thing just earlier!" shot back Kili, grinning. And everyone laughed.

Suddenly an elf called out for a song. And all eyes turned to Thorin. "But my harp's inside the mountain!" said Thorin. Thorin didn't feel much like singing right now, but everyone kept insisting that he should sing. Carry Anne nudged Thorin. "Please sing us something, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. "Oh, I see how you are! You want me to sing so you can have your kicks!" grinned Thorin. "Exactly!" smiled Carry Anne. "Here, Thorin! You can borrow my harp!" said Lindir, and he loaned Thorin his harp. Thorin took the harp, placing it on his lap and he begin to play. Carry Anne smiled, she always enjoy listening to her beloved Thorin sing and play the harp.

After playing instrumentally for some time, Thorin started to sing.

His deep baritone voice rose above the music. The elves watched the dwarf in awe and in amazement. It surprised all of them of watching a dwarf playing a harp so gracefully and with great skill. His voice sounded more beautiful than ever, and quite operatic. _This dwarf would make one hell of a opera singer, _Carry Anne thought as she smiled at Thorin. When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song, and there was a loud and long applause. Everyone stood and clapped and complimented Thorin on his harp playing skills. Even the Elf King Thranduil was quite impressed.

"You play better than most of us elves, Master Thorin!" said Thranduil. Thorin laughed. "Do you play, Lord Thranduil?" asked Thorin. "Yes, but I haven't laid a hand on a harp in years. I'm considering of picking up the harp again. I might need some refresher lessons." said Thranduil. "Thorin can teach you the harp!" chirped Carry Anne. "Yeah, my Uncle's good! He can give you some harp lessons!" grinned Kili. Thranduil laughed. "Do you have the time and patience of giving lessons, Thorin?" asked Thranduil. "Not really!" smirked Thorin. "That' s what I thought!" laughed Thranduil.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne. "We'll leave to the town of Dale, and we'll stay there until Erebor is rebuilt!" said Thorin.

Carry Anne smiled. _Thorin is going to be one busy dwarf after tomorrow, _Carry Anne thought. Later that evening after everyone went to sleep, Thorin and Carry Anne remained awake, and Carry Anne laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "You sing very beautifully tonight, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "Thank you, Carry Anne!" said Thorin, as he ran his fingers through Carry Anne's hair. "You're welcome." said Carry Anne. "I can't wait for you to become my wife, Carry!" said Thorin softly. "And I can't wait to become your Queen!" whispered Carry Anne.

Carry Anne laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "You know Thorin, we haven't done any playing since the night in your bed chamber." purred Carry Anne, sliding her finger down his chest. "Carry Anne, there is a bunch of people out here! Where should we go if we wanted to do something?" asked Thorin. "We can go in the forest! There's some privacy there!" purred Carry Anne. "You know, I'm in a mood for a bath if you're willing to join me!" said Thorin. "A moon light bath, that is very romantic!" grinned Carry Anne. And they both stood up, and they leave the camp.

They shortly found a river, and they bathed under the moon light. "Now, we can have our play time!" grinned Thorin, as he begin to caress Carry Anne gently, first caressing her breasts.

Then he reached down to her thigh. Carry Anne begin to kiss Thorin passionately, and Thorin wrapped his arms around her, returning with a longer kiss, his tongue literally nearly down her throat. When they came out of they water, they remained naked so they could dry off. Carry Anne laid down on the grass, and Thorin climbed on top of her. He slowly moved up and down slowly on her, as he continued to kiss her passionately. And they remained like that for hours until they both became tired. "Lets go back to the camp and we can continue our rest there!" said Thorin.

After they got dressed, they went back to the camp, and they climbed into Thorin's bed roll, and Carry Anne laid her head upon Thorin's chest, as they both drifted off into sleep. The next morning, someone had located Fili's body, and a burial was taken place for the young nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. Dis had arrived after Thorin sent for her two nights before. After the burial, Thorin, Carry Anne, and the Dwarves bid their farewells to Bilbo as he and Gandalf prepared to make their journey to the Shire, so Bilbo return to his home. "Make sure you'll write us, and don't hesitate on visiting either! You are more than welcome to visit with us!" said Thorin smiling. "I'll visit you whenever I can, Thorin! You too, Carry!" smiled Bilbo.

Bilbo first hugged Thorin, and then Carry Anne.

After waving at all of them, Bilbo and Gandalf departed and made their journey to the Shire. Meanwhile, Thorin, Carry Anne and the Dwarves made their journey to Dale, and they stayed there until their kingdom has been rebuilt. During their stay there, Carry Anne and Thorin already had made plans of a wedding, and possibly wanting to try for another child. "Carry Anne, I'm still troubled from the loss of our first child. It was all my fault that you miscarried, the way I treated you." said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! Why are you still thinking about that? That happened some time ago!" said Carry Anne.

"I couldn't get over the hurt and pain when I see you, Carry." said Thorin. "Thorin, I've forgiven you since then. Balin explained to me what happened to you, and I'm proud of you that you have fought the illness and defeated it!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "Thank you!" said Thorin softly. "You're welcome, Thorin!" smiled Carry Anne. Thorin took Carry Anne into his arms, and they begin to kiss passionately. When the kiss broke, Carry Anne begin to touch Thorin's chest, and begin to kiss it. "I'm ready to play, Thorin!" purred Carry Anne. "I was hoping you say that!" grinned Thorin, as he quickly undressed, shortly followed by Carry Anne.

The two shortly laid in bed after their long hours of love making, as Thorin continued to hold Carry Anne into his arms. "Wow! That was much better than the last round in the river!"

Sighed Thorin. Carry Anne laughed. "Thorin, you are some dwarf!" chuckled Carry Anne. "And you are some woman!" grinned Thorin. As Thorin ran his fingers through Carry Anne's red hair, the dwarf begin to hum a soft tune in Carry Anne's ears. Carry Anne closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off into deep sleep. No sooner after she fell asleep, Thorin fell into sleep as well. A year went by, Erebor was rebuilt, and a week from that was the coronation of the King. Everyone had been extremely busy with the plans for the coronation. "How I wish my parents was here to see this." said Carry Anne. "See what?" said Thorin, as they sat together eating supper.

"To see you crowned as King Under The Mountain, with me by your side!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "I wish my parents were here too!" said Thorin, placing his hand on Carry Anne's shoulder. "Both of my parents died when I was a teenager, just wanted to let you know that." said Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, I am so sorry. You didn't tell me!" said Thorin. "I feel like it wasn't the right time to tell you." said Carry Anne. "Well, Carry. You and I have quite a lot in common!" said Thorin. "That's right!" said Carry Anne. Suddenly the double doors opened, and Dis entered the dining hall. "My dearest sister!" exclaimed Thorin, standing up and he went and embraced Dis.

"I cannot miss the coronation, especially with my brother being the one that's being crowned! I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" said Dis. Thorin smiled. "I know!" said Dis. "Hey! That line reminds me of a country song!" exclaimed Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "I noticed every thing you hear reminds you of a song!" chuckled Thorin, even Dis laughed. "Maybe you two should sing a song together sometime!" said Dis. "You know that's a good idea! Thank you, Dis!" grinned Carry Anne. Dis smiled back. "And we're going to sing it during the coronation feast. I hope I have time to write the song!" said Thorin.

"Thorin, your coronation is in a week. You have plenty of time to write the song!" said Carry Anne. But deep down inside her, Carry Anne rather prefer Thorin to sing this song alone, because she loved to watch the Dwarf sing, and play his harp. "You know, with this extra spare time I should work on the song now!" said Thorin. "Good idea, Thorin!" grinned Carry Anne.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Later that evening, Carry Anne sat in the dining room. She had not seen Thorin most of the day. Even Thorin's companions whom constantly asked of his whereabouts. "He's been too busy on this song he's writing!" said Carry Anne. "Maybe a little too busy!" laughed Balin. "Well, he's in the parlor room right now working on it!" spoken up Kili. "How did you know?" asked Balin. "I went in there to ask him a question, and he yelled at me to get out!" said Kili with a shrug. Carry Anne laughed. "That's definitely typical of your Uncle to do that!" said Carry Anne. "You can say that again. He always hates it when people bug him when he's into a project! And you definitely didn't want to bug him when he works in the forge! I learned that lesson when was younger!" said Kili.

Carry Anne grinned. "Oh do tell me about that, Kili! I love to hear about it!" said Carry Anne. Kili smiled, and he told his story. "It happened one day when I was really young, and when we lived in Ered Luin at the time. My mother took Fili shopping, and Uncle Thorin was supposed to baby sit me, but he wanted to go to work that day, so he had no choice but to take me with him to the forge. And so during the whole time I was there, I got bored, and I kept pestering Uncle Thorin about wanting to learn what he's doing." said Kili.

"And what did he say?" asked Carry Anne. "He kept saying no because he said I was too young at the time to learn, so I kept pressing the issue until he got extremely angry with me and ordered me to go play outside, and played outside I did!" said Kili. Carry Anne laughed. "Your Uncle is so impatient!" said Carry Anne. "You're telling me!" said Kili. Two hours later, she noticed Thorin still hadn't came out from the parlor room. Carry Anne then decided to take it upon herself to go and check up on Thorin. When she entered the parlor room, she noticed Thorin at his harp, with many pieces of paper all bunched up on the floor.

Thorin kept getting frustrated with the song writing, to the point where he was playing his harp aggressively in frustration. "Thorin, you've been in here for hours! I do believe you deserve a break! I brewed up some tea, if you want me to bring you a cup!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "You're right. I do need a break. I've been in here for hours! I am having a difficult time trying to come up with a good song for the coronation!" said Thorin. "Thorin, don't push yourself to hard! In time, it will come to you!" said Carry Anne. "Really?" said Thorin. Carry Anne smiled. "Really!" said Carry Anne.

"Well its kind of getting late, and I'm really in the mood of doing something else!" Thorin grinned as he approached Carry Anne, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, how I love the way you talk like that!" purred Carry Anne. "And shall you join me to our quarters?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I will join you!" said Carry Anne. Thorin picked up Carry Anne and he carried her to their bed chamber. When they arrived, they closed the door behind them. They climbed into bed, both already undressed, and Thorin took Carry Anne into his arms, his massive chest pressing against Carry Anne. She loved the feeling of his chest pressing upon her, and she felt the need of kissing it. Thorin leaned forward, and begin to kiss Carry Anne passionately on the lips, and he climbed on top of Carry Anne.

As he kissed her, he moved slowly up and down on her and he began to caress Carry Anne's body. Carry Anne let out a small playful groan as they made love, even playful groans came from Thorin as well. When they both became tired, and they finished, Thorin held Carry Anne close to him, as Carry Anne laid her head on his chest. They realized they both weren't tired at all. "You wouldn't believe this, Carry." said Thorin. "You're not tired?" said Carry Anne. Thorin nodded. "I'm not. For some reason I'm awake, and now I feel like going back to the songwriting again!" said Thorin. Carry Anne burst into laughter.

"You mean to tell me our love making stirred up your creative juices?" said Carry Anne with amusement. Thorin smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, if you put it that way, our love making has stirred up my 'creative juices', if that's what you call it." said Thorin. "I'm still tired, you can go ahead and finish your songwriting if you like!" said Carry Anne. "Are you sure it wouldn't wake you?" asked Thorin. "I'll be fine, Thorin!" said Carry Anne softly, with a smile. Thorin nodded, and he climbed out of bed, and he got dressed. Once he was fully clothed, he pulled out his harp from behind a small door. Then he reached for a stool. Then he found a sheet of paper and a quill from inside a desk, and he begin his songwriting. Since Carry Anne was a light sleeper, there was a few times where she can hear Thorin cursing to himself in frustration as he worked on his song, and the sounds of crumpled up paper being tossed on the ground.

Carry Anne tried to keep from laughing at him. Thorin getting all frustrated over writing a song was quite comical to Carry Anne. It was then later, Carry Anne no longer heard Thorin getting frustrated, but she did hear him say aloud to himself 'Finally, I finished the lyrics, and now for the music'. Suddenly, Carry Anne heard sounds of Thorin's harp playing, and Thorin's voice humming along with the music. Carry Anne opened one eye and she saw Thorin plucking and strumming on the harp, and he was humming along with it. Suddenly, when Thorin had the melody arranged on harp, Thorin looked upon the sheet of paper, and he begin to sing the words of his written song:

_**This is the day, I am home**_

_**This is the day, I will be crowned King**_

_**This is the day, when the townspeople sing…**_

_**I am home, oh yes I am Home.**_

_**In the Mountain of my folk**_

_**I am home, oh yes I am home**_

_**In the Mountain of my folk..**_

_**This is the day, of my new life**_

_**This is the day, I find a wife**_

_**This is the day, to start anew…**_

_**I am home, yes I am Home**_

_**In the Mountain of my folk**_

_**I am home, yes I am home**_

_**I am home-As King…**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song. Thorin sighed with content. _My friends and family are going to love this song, maybe I can talk Kili into playing the song with me,_ Thorin thought. One week later, hours before the coronation started, Thorin and Carry Anne had been busy getting cleaned up and ready for the event. Thorin looked extremely handsome in his royal dark blue colored tunic with silver buttons, and silver belt. His hair combed neatly, falling past his shoulders, his beard combed and braided tucked in his belt, and his blue eyes looked into the mirror. Thorin smiled. _Wow, I haven't changed much in appearance. I haven't looked this good since I was very young, _Thorin thought. _Father and Grandfather, I wish you were here with me,_ Thorin's mind continued as he looked into the mirror.

Shortly, Carry Anne knocked on the door. "Are you decent, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne. "Yes I am, Carry! You can come in!" said Thorin. Carry Anne entered, and she stood and looked at Thorin in awe and amazement on handsome her future husband and King looked. Thorin smiled as looked upon Carry Anne, looking at her seeing her in a fancy gown for the first time. Carry Anne worn her hair down, waving down passed her back, and she wore a gown of a dark green shade and a yellow belt. Thorin couldn't believe how lovely Carry Anne looked all dressed up. "What's wrong, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne.

Thorin approached Carry Anne and smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful! This is my first time to see you all dressed up like this. You are beautiful as a flower blossoming in Spring!" said Thorin. "Thank you, Thorin! Wow! Those words are very beautiful, Thorin! You should write poetry more often!" grinned Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "I'll take that in consideration!" smiled Thorin. "Well, the Coronation is about to start Thorin. We better be heading down there!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled, and he took Carry Anne's hand, as they marched down into the Throne Room. As they entered, everyone turned their gaze to Thorin and Carry Anne.

Everyone Thorin and Carry Anne knew was in the room, alongside with Thorin's companions as well. Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel, Legolas and Tauriel, was also there. And sitting next to Thorin's companions, was of course Bilbo Baggins, and his young nephew Frodo. Bilbo smiled at the dwarf and Carry Anne brightly as they entered the room. Carry Anne took her place on the right side of the Throne, and Thorin stood in front of the Throne. On his left side, stood his nephew Kili, and next to Kili, was his mother, Dis. Dain, holding the Arkenstone in his hand, raising the jewel for those all who could see it, and he placed the Stone in the center of the Throne's décor.

Gandalf approached Thorin, standing behind the dwarf, placing the silver crown on Thorin's head. "Here, stands Thorin, son of Thrain, Grand son of Thror, Our King Under the Mountain!" announced Gandalf. Bard, whom also stood next to Elrond. "All Hail! King Under The Mountain!" called out Bard, and the others chimed in "All Hail King Under The Mountain!" the others repeated, and Thorin sat down on his throne, and Carry Anne sat next to her beloved husband. Carry Anne nearly couldn't recognize Kili, he too was all dressed up in formal attire, and he looked just like Thorin. _Oh my god, Kili looks just like Thorin! He's a spitting image of his Uncle! Right on the nose! _Carry Anne thought, she noticed Kili had let his beard grown.

A cloud of sadness waved over Kili's features. _I wish Fili was here to see this, he would've been so proud and happy for our Uncle, _Kili thought, as he watched the feasting going on in the Hall. There was a few people wanting to see Thorin and Carry Anne dance. "But it isn't our wedding yet!" protested Carry Anne. "Well it doesn't hurt to practice!" grinned Thorin. "Well, are we going to dance or not?" said Carry Anne with a smile. "Uh-there is just once teensy weensy problem!" said Thorin. "And that is?" asked Carry Anne. Thorin leaned into Carry Anne's ear. "I don't know how to dance. I haven't danced in my life!" whispered Thorin.

Carry Anne looked at Thorin, and her hands placed upon her hips.

"What? You mean to tell me you don't know how to dance?" said Carry Anne loudly. "Shh! They'll hear you! I don't want a lot of people to know that I don't know how to dance!" hissed Thorin. "Well tonight, you're going to learn buster! Follow me!" grinned Carry Anne, and she grabbed Thorin by the arm and walked out into the center of the Hall. Carry Anne taught Thorin some of the moves, as they moved too and fro briskly, as Thorin laughed, and he spun Carry Anne around. "Now don't spin me too fast, or else I'll run into a wall!" said Carry Anne. "You want me to spin you again?" said Thorin. "Yes! Now spin me!" said Carry Anne.

And Thorin done what Carry Anne had asked him. But Thorin had spun her way too fast, and she ended up falling on Bilbo. "THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" cried out Carry Anne. Everyone laughed. Even Bilbo laughed. "Thorin, didn't you hear Carry earlier about spinning her too fast?" joked Bilbo. "You keep that up, Burglar, you're next!" grinned Thorin.

"You wouldn't!  
"Oh yes, I would!"

"Let me see you try!"

"Fine, I will!" grinned Thorin, and he grabbed Bilbo by the arm and spun him. "Holy Mylanta! I'm dizzy!" cried out Bilbo. Carry Anne and the others laughed. "That's what you get for challenging a King, Master Bilbo!" chuckled Bofur. "I want to spin next!" laughed. Kili.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Suddenly, Thorin stood up and he announced to everyone that he is about to perform his song he had written several nights before. _Its about bloody time Thorin is going to sing his song after the hard work he put into it, _Carry Anne thought. Shortly, two of the dwarves brought forth Thorin's grand golden harp, and brought forth a stool. Thorin sat down upon the stool, pulling the harp close to his chest, and he begin to play. Thorin played instrumentally for a little while, and shortly Thorin begin to sing, his beautiful velvety baritone rising above the music:

_**This is the day, I am home**_

_**This is the day, I will be crowned King**_

_**This is the day, when the townspeople sing…**_

_**I am home, oh yes I am Home.**_

_**In the Mountain of my folk**_

_**I am home, oh yes I am home**_

_**In the Mountain of my folk..**_

_**This is the day, of my new life**_

_**This is the day, I find a wife**_

_**This is the day, to start anew…**_

_**I am home, yes I am Home**_

_**In the Mountain of my folk**_

_**I am home, yes I am home**_

_**I am home-As King…**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended the song. There was a loud and long applause, everyone stood and smiled as Thorin stood, smiling among the people around him. Carry Anne smiled brightly, as she ran forward to the Dwarf King, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Thorin looked at Carry Anne and smiled, leaning towards her, kissing her on her lips. "Tonight, we're going to make some passionate love like we haven't made love before!" whispered Thorin to Carry Anne. Carry Anne smiled. "Do you have your word?" said Carry Anne with a smirk. "Of course I have my word!" said Thorin.

Hours later, when the feasting ended and everyone went to their homes, Thorin, Carry Anne, and the dwarves sat in the parlor room and talked. Bilbo also was still there, because he wanted to stay and visit for a little while before him and Frodo return to his home. "I wish Fili was here to see this." said Kili, sadly. Thorin walked behind Kili, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I know, Kili! I know! We all wish Fili was here!" said Thorin, gently. "Your song is absolutely beautiful Thorin! Did you write that?" asked Bofur. "Yes, I written it Bofur. Just a couple nights ago!" said Thorin, smiling.

Bilbo smiled. "Just out of curiosity, Thorin! How many songs have you written! I do remember you told me you written the one you and the dwarves had sung in my home…" begin Bilbo. "Yes I have written that one. It was the first song I written, Bilbo. The Dwarves Song of The Wind is another I have written too!" said Thorin. "And you sung it Beorn's house." said Bilbo. "Exactly!" said Thorin. Carry Anne laughed. "If you were in my world Thorin, you would've at least made several albums!" chuckled Carry Anne. "Albums?" said Thorin. "When you make an album, you record your voice and music so people can buy your albums and hear your music, then they buy tickets for your concerts, so you can go on tours and perform concerts for people!" Carry Anne explained.

Thorin shrugged and smiled slightly. "That sounds like a very complicated lifestyle. I enjoy playing music and singing for leisure, Carry!" said Thorin. "Yes, I agree with you on that. It does sound very complicated. In fact, some musicians where I came from died due to the stress of the lifestyle resorting to over excessive drinking and drugs." said Carry Anne. "That is horrible! And very sad!" said Bofur. "It is sad, and a lot of these musicians are young too. A singer of a famous grunge punk rock band killed himself due to stress of his lifestyle." said Carry Anne. "How old was this lad?" asked Balin. "Only in his twenties, Balin." Carry Anne replied.

"In his twenties?! He's only a mere child!" exclaimed Gloin. "I know." said Carry Anne. The dwarves seemed very interested in Carry Anne's world, but now Carry Anne wished she didn't want to talk about her world, in fact she doesn't miss her world at all. "You know, I've been thinking since I've spent all this time with all of you, I don't miss my world at all. I'm happy where I'm at, and I'm happy with all of you, especially you, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "I am glad you are happy, Carry!" said Thorin. "We've been through some rough times together, but we have made it!" said Carry Anne.

Bofur grinned. "Yeah!" said Bofur and he raised his mug. "To making it!" cheered Bofur. "To making it!" everyone else toasted. Carry Anne laughed.

Later, when everyone went to bed, Thorin picked up Carry Anne and carried her up to their bed chamber. "Are you ready to play, Carry?" purred Thorin. "You better believe it, sweetheart!" smiled Carry Anne, as Thorin placed Carry Anne on the bed, After they both quickly undressed, Thorin climbed on top of Carry Anne and they begin to make passionate love. Thorin kept his word on their passionate love making, and now they are making love like they had never made love before. Two hours later, when they had finished, Carry Anne laid her head upon Thorin's chest, as Thorin ran his fingers through her red hair.

"When are we ever going to get married, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne. "All in due time, Carry Anne. All in due time. We will get married. And we'll start making our plans tomorrow!" said Thorin. "And I will start working on my gown! I'll see if your sister Dis can help with the gown as well." said Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "I'm sure she'll like that, Carry! You and my sister seem to become quite close." said Thorin. "She's like a sister I never had, Thorin. I already adopted her as a sister. That of course, if you didn't mind." said Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "I don't mind at all!" chuckled the Dwarf King.

As Carry Anne closed her eyes laying her head on the massive broad chest of Thorin, she could hear Thorin humming softly to himself, and his deep baritone voice ringing in her ears.

Carry Anne slowly drifted off into deep sleep to the sound of Thorin's voice. The next morning, Carry Anne and Dis remained in the parlor all that day discussing designs for Carry Anne's wedding gown, as Thorin and the dwarves discussed plans for the wedding. Ori even had wanted to make Thorin's outfit for the wedding as well. And so it was decided that Ori designed and made Thorin's wedding clothes as well. Shortly, Kili approached his Uncle. "Uncle Thorin, Tauriel invited me to go hunting with her, if that's okay with you?" said Kili. Thorin laughed. "You didn't have to ask me, Kili! Go ahead and go hunting with Lady Tauriel!" said Thorin.

"Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" teased Bofur. Kili glared at the dwarf. "Not in front of my Uncle, hey?" shot back Kili, and all the dwarves laughed. And Kili left. "Well Thorin, the two had been courting together for quite some time! What do you think they'll be doing on this so called 'hunting trip'?" grinned Balin. "Balin, its between Kili and Tauriel, and we should stay out of it!" said Thorin. "But what happens if some of the elves find out about their relationship and they get upset?" spoken up Gloin. "Master Gloin, Lord Thranduil already knows about Kili and Tauriel, and gave them his blessing!" said Thorin.

Meanwhile, Kili and Tauriel now in Mirkwood set out on their hunting expedition. "You know this is the only time we can be alone, Tauriel." said Kili. "I know." said Tauriel.

"Are you sure your King approves of our relationship?" asked Kili. "Kili, didn't you hear him back during the Battle of Five Armies, after the battle? He said then and there he approved! Why? You're not trusting my King's words?" said Tauriel. "I hate to say this, but yes Tauriel. I don't. Considering what he done to my people years ago, not helping us when we needed it." said Kili sternly. "Now are we going to bring this up again, Kili? You're starting to sound like.." argued Tauriel, but she quickly stopped. She knew she was about to say his uncle, and she stopped it right there because it was pretty out of line on her part.

Kili bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Tauriel. That happened so long ago, and its in the past. The past should be left in the past." said Kili. "Exactly. Besides that, My King apologized to your Uncle, and your Uncle forgave him!" said Tauriel. Kili smiled. "You are right, Tauriel." smiled Kili, and they sat down on the ground. "Did you bring your lute with you, Tauriel? I feel like playing a song for you!" smiled Kili. "Yes, I just so happened that I have brought it with me!" said Tauriel, and she reached in her bag for the lute, and handed the instrument to Kili. _I'm going to try my best and be like Uncle Thorin and charm Tauriel with my song of love, _Kili thought, as he positioned the lute to his chest, and he begin to play and sing.

Although his voice isn't as beautiful and velvety like his Uncle Thorin's, he still had a fine deep baritone voice, like most dwarves, and he sung his song of love to Tauriel. Tauriel smiled as she watched Kili sing and play the lute. Tauriel's heart begin to race, feeling the warmth and heart felt honesty from the words, and she tried her best not to tear up. When Kili finished his song with a final strum on the lute, he handed the lute back to Tauriel. "Kili, that song is very beautiful! You have quite a nice voice on you!" said Tauriel softly. "Nah, my voice isn't all that good!" said Kili, modestly. "Oh come on, Kili! I'm serious! You really do have a beautiful voice!" said Tauriel, placing her hands on her hips.

Kili grinned. "Thank you. And you are very beautiful, my dear elf! And therefore I shall take you in my arms right now!" purred Kili. "Come here, you!" snickered Tauriel. Kili took Tauriel into his arms, and they begin to kiss passionately. Suddenly, an elf stood behind them. His name was Finley. "A dwarf and a elf kissing? Isn't this a sight to see?" snickered the elf male named Finley. "Finley? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at your post?" snapped Tauriel. "And aren't you supposed to be at yours?" Snapped Finley. "Finley, if you're going to stir up trouble, I swear I'll never speak to you again!" snapped the elf guard.

"We'll just see about that! Just wait until the Elf King hears about this!" huffed Finley.

And the elf marched away. "Don't you even dare tell our King, you miserable little…!" screamed Tauriel, but it was too late. Finley already had left. "Damn it!" screamed Tauriel. "What are we going to do now?" cried out Kili in concern. "Kili, I highly suggest you go on home. I'm going to handle this." said Tauriel. "I'm not leaving without you, Tauriel. No body is going to tear us apart!" said Kili. "Stop being such a stubborn fool, and go Kili! I will handle this okay?" snapped Kili. "Yes, Tauriel." said Kili, bowing his head, and he turned away to head back home. "Kili, wait!" called out Tauriel.

Kili stopped. "What is it, Tauriel?" asked Kili. Tauriel walked up to Kili, and she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips passionately. When the kiss broke, Tauriel spoke up. "I promise you I'll fix this! Nobody will come between us, and I won't let them!" said Tauriel. "I love you, Tauriel!" said Kili, softly. "I love you too, Kili!" said Tauriel, touching the dwarf prince's cheek gently Kili slowly head back home, as Tauriel turned around and she went back to her home. And of course, when she arrived, The Elf King Thranduil didn't look happy at all. "I heard from a source that you and Thorin's nephew have been making out in my woods, is that true?" said Thranduil.

"Yes its true, my lord." said Tauriel.

"Weren't you supposed to be on duty, Tauriel?" asked the Elf King. "Yes, my lord." said Tauriel. "You know the laws stating if you are on duty, is to stay on duty, Tauriel?" said The Elf King. "Yes, I am aware of those laws!" said Tauriel, firmly. "You've broken that law, and as for that dwarf he is banished from our kingdom until I decide when to end the banishment. And as for you, Tauriel, if I hear you once have another rendezvous with this dwarf, I will release you from your duties and banish you from my kingdom!" said the Elf King.

When Tauriel heard this words, anger rose in her. "Well then you just have to release me and banish me!" shot back Tauriel. "What did you just say?" snapped the Elf King, now in Tauriel's face "You heard me correct, my lord! You'll just have to release me and banish me. I Just so happen I love Kili with all my heart, and nobody is going to stop me from doing so! And I thought you approved of our relationship from the beginning! Well I guess I was wrong! As for now, I resign from my duties, and as far as your laws concern, shove them where the sun don't shine!" snapped Tauriel, and she walked away.

"You'll leave here, you will never be allowed to come back!" shouted The Elf King. "Whatever!" replied Tauriel, and she continued on, leaving Mirkwood Forest.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Later, everyone met in the dining hall for supper. Kili had remained very quiet during the entire time everyone ate and it concerned everybody. "Kili, you've been quiet the whole time you've been sitting there! Are you okay?" asked Dis. "Woman trouble?" asked Bofur. Kili nodded. "Well kind of. Its just this, Tauriel and I really love each other, and apparently one of the guards named Finley, who works under Tauriel, discovered us today in Mirkwood forest kissing!" said Kili. "Oh no, this doesn't sound good." mumbled Thorin. "Well him and Tauriel got into a nasty argument over Tauriel and I. I don't remember anything else after that because I left, because Tauriel told me she could handle it from there." said Kili.

No sooner as Tauriel's name was mentioned, Tauriel entered the room, now in tears. "Tauriel!" exclaimed Kili standing up. "Tauriel, are you okay?" exclaimed Carry Anne running over to the distressed elf. "I just been banished from Mirkwood forest, by orders of the Elf King. He got terribly upset about Kili and I kissing in Mirkwood forest while I was on duty." said Tauriel. "Well no offense Tauriel, you were on duty. You should've stayed on Duty. And Kili, you know better than to distract someone when they are on duty!" said Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield! I cannot believe you are taking the Elf King's side. For heaven's sake, she has no home now!" snapped Carry Anne. "Silence, Carry Anne! This doesn't concern you!" snapped Thorin. "Oh hell yes it concerns me. Seeing others in distress like this, concerns me! Yes, she was on duty, that's understandable. But remember her duty can be a tad boring at times too! She needed someone to keep her company, damn it!" lectured Carry Anne. The room fell quickly silent, and tension already filled the air. "And who do you have the right to lecture me on ethics?!" yelled Thorin.

"And who do you have the right to judge someone who is madly in love?!" shot back Carry Anne. "This conversation is over! Good night! I'm going for a stroll!" shouted Thorin, and he stormed out of the dining hall. "Carry Anne, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" said Tauriel sadly. "No, its not your fault. Its that hot headed, hot tempered son of a.." begin Carry Anne angrily, and she burst into tears. _We're getting married in six weeks, and already have our first fight, _Carry Anne's mind reeled. Dis walked over to Carry Anne, now already tumbled over to the ground and weeping.

"That is so typical of my brother to react like that. He always reacts before he thinks, and I hate it when he does it." said Dis, taking Carry Anne's hands.

"We just had our first fight, and we're not even married yet!" sobbed Carry Anne. "Don't worry, things are going to work out. Just give Thorin some time to cool off. He'll come around eventually." said Dis, gently. "No he won't. He hates me. Now he's probably going to go out to some pub, pick up some unknown woman and have a one night stand with her." sobbed Carry Anne. "Carry Anne Elizabeth Bennely! My brother would never do such a thing! I'm sure he'll go out and have a couple drinks, and nothing more!" said Dis firmly and gently.

Carry Anne began to feel nauseous in her stomach. Why is she having all these concerns and doubts about Thorin? Carry Anne almost wanted to dismiss it as pre wedding jitters, but she really didn't know. "Go up and rest, Carry Anne. You need it. I'm sure Thorin will come back soon!" said Dis. Carry Anne went up to her bed chamber. She tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. She laid in the bed with her eyes open, and all she could think about is Thorin, worrying that he is going to hate her and not wanting to talk to her anymore. Meanwhile, Dis, Balin and Dwalin, alongside with Kili and Tauriel remained awake, waiting up for Thorin.

"Thorin has not came back yet. He's been gone for hours!" said Balin, with a concerned expression on his face. "I don't know. But I'm going to go find him!" said Kili. "I'll go with you!" said Tauriel. "I'm thinking he maybe at the Pub in Lake town!" said Kili.

"Well lets look there, first Kili!" said Tauriel. And so Kili and Tauriel made their way to Lake town and arrived at the Pub and Inn. They entered the very crowded pub, looking for any signs of Thorin. Suddenly to their shock and dismay, they found Thorin very drunk, and he was all over a human woman named Estelle, and they were making way too much public display of affection. In full rage, Kili marched over to his Uncle, tapping him on his shoulder. "Uncle, you are drunk! You need to come home!" said Kili, angrily. "Kili, what if I don't feel like coming home?" said Thorin. "Because you're the King Under the Mountain, DAMN IT!" shouted Kili.

Suddenly Tauriel approached the dwarf king, and slapped him in the face. "How could you do this, Thorin? Especially to Carry Anne! She's up there in your home right now in tears! In Tears! Yes, I was the one that started the whole mess and I'm going to finish it. I'm just going to leave period and never return!" said Tauriel sadly. "But Tauriel!" protested Kili. "Kili, I'm sorry! Our relationship isn't going to work out." said Tauriel. "Please Tauriel, don't say this! I love you! I really do! Don't let your stupid King's opinions get to you!" said Kili. "My boy's right, T- Tauriel! Don't let that egotistical son of a troll head's ideas spoil your relationship! You two have such a boo tee full thing go in'! said Thorin.

"You are lucky that Carry Anne didn't walk in here and see you. Its bad enough already that the poor girl is in tears right now!" lectured Tauriel. "I better go get him so coffee! And you miss, keep your paws off of my Uncle! He's an almost married dwarf!" Kili shouted to the woman who was sitting on Thorin's lap. "Go away, woman. I am taken." said Thorin. And the woman walked away. Tauriel went and ordered coffee and brought some over to Thorin. "You just sit there and think of what you're doing to Carry Anne. I thought you really loved her, Thorin!" said Tauriel. "I do love her! Its just-I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" said Thorin.

"Well you should've never yelled at her the way you did, Uncle. Especially when the wedding is getting closer." said Kili. "Maybe the both of you are having pre wedding jitters. Its normal. Everyone goes through with that. My mother and father had that. When the Elf King married, he told himself he had pre wedding jitters." said Tauriel. "Like that's going to make me feel any better. Especially when you mentioned that bone head's name." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, do you really love her or not?" asked Tauriel. "Why are you asking me this? Of course I love her! I love her with all my heart!" snapped Thorin.

"You need to go back home and prove it to her then." said Tauriel. "Yes, Uncle! You can take out your harp and sing to her if you have too. I sung to Tauriel and it worked!" said Kili.

"Kili!" said Tauriel. "Oops! Sorry!" said Kili. Thorin stood up slowly, still feeling wobbly from being drunk. "I'm ready to go home now! Kili, Tauriel. You may need to help me. I'm still drunk you know!" said Thorin. And so Tauriel and Kili helped Thorin back home, and they entered the parlor room where they discovered Dis, Balin and Dwalin still awake and they looked upon a very drunk Thorin. "We found him at the pub, and he was all over this human woman that was there." said Kili. "Kili! What are you trying to do, get me in trouble?!" snapped Thorin. "You are already in trouble, you bastard!" shouted Dis.

Dis angrily marched over to her brother, and she slapped him in the face. "What in the hell is your problem? For one, you went out to get drunk, then you have to kiss another woman, knowing you'll be getting married in six weeks? You have a very unhappy bride to be here that is torn in pieces! Have you ever considered her feelings at all? Don't you even love her?!" lectured Dis. "Dis, I know what I done is terribly, terribly wrong. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. I allowed my temper to get the best of me again. Like it always had done." said Thorin sadly. "Well it got you into trouble many times, but it definitely got you into trouble this time!" said Balin.

"Balin, you're not making this any easier, so be quiet." grumbled Thorin.

"Look Thorin, the poor lass is upset. She's worried that you hate her, and wouldn't be a wedding." said Balin. "Balin there is one thing I got to say, I don't hate her! And there will be a wedding. I love Carry with all my heart, I really do. I am confused, scared out of my mind, nervous!" said Thorin. "Pre wedding jitters. You and Carry Anne both are having it. I think the both of you need to sit down alone together. Which you haven't seen each other all day!" said Balin. "Perhaps you're right, Balin. I will talk to her tomorrow morning once I'm more sobered up." said Thorin. "Good idea!" said Dwalin.

The next morning, Carry Anne woke up and she noticed that Thorin had been in there. She quickly dressed, and ran downstairs. As she approached closer to the entrance of the parlor room, she could hear harp music and singing. She knew it was him. And he was singing from the heart, and such sadness in his voice, it drawn her to go to him. As she entered the parlor room, she saw Thorin sitting by the fireplace at his harp, playing and singing. A single tear in his eye slid down his right cheek as he sang. The song he was singing was about Carry Anne, wishing she would forgive him, and come back to him. His song of apology and forgiveness.

Thorin didn't realize that Carry Anne was standing in the room watching him.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his song, and bowed his head on the wooden base of the harp. "Thorin! I forgive you! I hope you forgive me!" said Carry Anne weakly. "Carry Anne!" said Thorin standing up, and he walked over to her, and he drew her into his arms. "Oh Carry, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me last night, and I swear to you it will never happen again!" said Thorin, placing his hand on Carry's cheek gently. "No, it is I who should apologize. I was in the wrong for yelling at you, Thorin. I think I was just going through pre wedding jitters. Many people go through it, and it's a normal reaction." said Carry Anne.

Thorin smiled. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. And they're right. Carry Anne, I'm very scared. Normally I wouldn't be scared of anything, but nothing such as this." said Thorin. "Of all things you should be scared of, and you're scared of getting married?" said Carry Anne, with amusement in the tone of her voice. "Yes, Carry Anne. I should've been scared of Azog, I should've been scared of Smaug, but I wasn't. And now, here I am standing here, scared of getting married!" said Thorin with a slight chuckle. Then he spoke again. "Just don't tell anybody I said that! Especially Kili! He would never let that one down on me, and my sister as well." said Thorin. "I think they already picked up on that, Thorin!" said Carry Anne, with a shrug and smile.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next few weeks, everyone in Erebor been busy of the weddings plans. Not only there was going to be a wedding, but also the crowning of the new Queen. As the days and weeks drew closer, Carry Anne and Dis finished Carry Anne's wedding gown. Carry Anne became more nervous and anxious as the time drew near. On the night before the wedding, Carry Anne couldn't hardly sleep. She sat in the parlor room alone. Thorin had to say else where because he wasn't allowed to see the bride the night before the wedding day.

Balin noticed Carry Anne sitting alone in the parlor room, looking into the fire place. "Are you okay, Miss Carry Anne?" asked the older dwarf. "I'm extremely nervous right now, Balin. Tomorrow is the big day, of becoming Thorin's wife and Queen of Erebor. Balin, I never been a queen in my life. This is a big huge deal for me." said Carry Anne. "Its okay to be nervous, Carry Anne. In fact it's quite normal to be nervous. As for becoming Queen, Carry Anne, you just need to be yourself. You are a wonderful, caring person, Carry. You would help others needs above yours, and that's what I admire about you! And that is where you and Thorin share together!" said Balin.

Carry Anne smiled. "Really?" said Carry Anne. "Really! Thorin is very much like you. He always put his companions above his needs. He's always been like this as long as I known him, and we known each other for years. He saved me from getting fried from Smaug, when Smaug attacked Erebor the first time." said Balin. "Wow. So deep down inside all that grumpiness, Thorin is indeed a loving caring dwarf who looks out for others!" said Carry Anne. "Especially to the ones he loves!" smiled Balin, taking Carry Anne's hands. "Thank you, Balin. I feel much, much better now. I do believe I am getting tired." said Carry Anne. "You best go on to bed, Carry. You need your rest!" said Balin.

"Good night, Balin! Thank you!" said Carry Anne. "Good night, Carry! You're welcome!" Balin replied. And Carry Anne went off to bed, and she fell asleep, her mind more at ease since her conversation with Balin. _I love that dear old dwarf, he always know what to say, he reminds me a lot of my grandfather, _Carry Anne thought as she drifted off into sleep. The next morning, Dis woke Carry Anne up, because Carry Anne over slept. "The wedding is in ten minutes and you're not even ready yet!" said Dis. "Oh crap! I over slept! Shit, shit, shit! I got to get ready and fast!" gasped Carry Anne, quickly jumping out of bed.. "And I'll help you! I'm very quick at helping others get cleaned up!" smiled Dis.

And Dis assisted with Carry Anne on washing her up, getting her hair done, and putting the wedding gown and flower crown on Carry Anne. Meanwhile, Thorin sat in the parlor room alongside with Dwalin, Kili, and Balin. Kili and Balin were the groomsmen, and Dwalin was Thorin's best man. Thorin felt rather bored, and getting quite impatient, so he went over to his harp, and begin to play on it for a little while. He stopped playing for a little bit, and then he stood up and began to pace. "Thorin, anxious are you not?" asked Dwalin. "Yes I am. Both anxious and excited at the same time." said Thorin.

"He's too excited he couldn't even play his harp!" laughed Kili. "Sit down and play your harp Thorin while you wait. It would at least relax you for a little bit." said Balin. Thorin smiled. "You're right." said Thorin, and he did. Thorin looked extremely handsome in his wedding clothes, almost like the clothes he worn the day of his coronation as King Under the Mountain. Suddenly, Ori came running in. "Gandalf says everyone take their places, the wedding is about to start!" exclaimed Ori. "Well, lets do this!" said Thorin, taking a deep breath, and they headed into the Great Hall where the wedding ceremony will be performed.

Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel were all there, alongside with Legolas and Tauriel. Gloin, and his son Gimli also was there.

As well as Bilbo Baggins and his young nephew Frodo was there as well, of course. Thorin stood on the right side of Gandalf, whom would be presiding the ceremony, and standing next to Thorin, was Kili, Dwalin and Balin. The other dwarves had taken their place as musicians of the ceremony, led by Bofur. "I wish Fili was here!" said Kili, sadly. "Me too, Kili. We all wish he was here!" said Balin. "Wait, wait! Don't start the wedding! Not without me!" called out a familiar male voice. All heads turned towards the male voice. And to everyone's surprise, there stood Fili!

"What! What?!" gasped Kili. Dis, Fili's mother, shocked to see her son's presence in the room, collapsed and fainted to the ground. Thorin stood there, his mouth opened in surprise. But then he became frustrated. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself, Fili! Of all days you would show up, and today just happened to be that day!" scowled Thorin. "Why did it took you that long to show up! We all thought you were dead!" shouted Kili. Fili briefly explained his story. "I was unconscious for a long time, and when I came too, and discovered nobody was around, it took me days to realize where I am at, and who I was. I suffered from some memory loss according to a healer that found me, and once I was back to good health, I made my journey here." said Fili.

"We'll discuss more of this later. All in all, its good to see you back, Fili! Now lets begin the wedding!" said Thorin. Fili nodded, and he took his place standing beside his brother Kili. Kili took his brother's hand. "I'm glad you're back!" grinned Kili. "I can't wait to see the look on Carry's face when she sees me!" laughed Fili. "Me too! She'll probably faint and pass out like what mum just done." laughed Kili. When the musicians, led by Bofur begin to play the music, Carry Anne walked down into the hall. She really looked beautiful. The gown was made of the finest white silk, with a full length skirt, and upon Carry Anne's head was a flower crown.

The train was really long, and it took two elf females to carry the train for her. Thorin looked upon Carry Anne in awe and in amazement. _Wow, such beauty entering the room, she is like a ray of sunshine amongst flowers, _Thorin thought and smiled. Carry Anne smiled upon her future her husband, admiring how handsome he looked in his wedding clothes. His clothes were pretty much like the clothes he worn on the day of his coronation. As Carry Anne approached to wear Gandalf stood, Thorin stepped down from he was standing, and stood in front of Carry Anne, and the wedding ceremony began.

The wedding ceremony was very beautiful. After Thorin and Carry Anne made their vows, the dwarves began a song, which was a wedding chant, sung mostly at weddings.

In which the song Thorin had led into the singing himself, he began singing first, and the other dwarves followed. Carry Anne felt her heart begin to race, as Thorin looked at her and sang, taking her hands. A tear of joy sliding down Thorin's cheek, even Carry Anne was tearing up. When the song ended, the ceremony continued. When the ceremony ended, the coronation of the Queen ceremony began, and Gandalf placed a small silver crown upon Carry Anne's head, replacing the flower crown she worn earlier..

Once the ceremony ended, the feasting began starting things off with a dance from the bride and groom. Thorin held on to Carry Anne as tightly as he could hold her, while Carry Anne resting her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth. "This is the happiest day of my life, Carry Anne! I love you, my Queen!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, My King!" whispered Carry Anne, as they danced. While they danced, Carry Anne looked over her shoulder and she noticed Galadriel smiling brightly at her, and Galadriel began to speak telepathically to Carry Anne. _I am proud of you, Carry Anne. You have saved us all, bringing life and joy back in Middle Earth, you will make a very good Queen, Carry Anne! I have faith in you!_

Carry Anne smiled ._Thank you, my lady! _Carry Anne replied in telepathy. "You're okay, Carry?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I was speaking to Galadriel." said Carry Anne..

Thorin smiled. "I forgot, she is known to do that!" said Thorin. "She said she's proud of the both of us!" said Carry Anne with a smile. When the dance ended, everyone asked if Thorin would sing a song. Thorin smiled. "And I just so happen I've composed a wedding song for Carry Anne." said Thorin, and he walked over to his harp, pulled up a stool and sat down, pulling the harp close to his chest, and he began to play and sing, his velvety baritone voice rising above the music, echoing throughout the hall:

_**Our love, Our Love **_

_**Our love is here to stay**_

_**This is a special beautiful day**_

_**Our love, is your love is true.**_

_**My sweet one, sweet one.**_

_**How I love thee..**_

_**Sweet one, O my sweet one**_

_**I love when you stand by me**_

_**O My Queen, your eyes of blue**_

_**O my sweet Carry, my love for you true**_

_**Hear my sweet Carry, my love for you**_

_**I love you my Carry, your dreams have come true!**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song. There was a loud and long applause, Carry Anne ran to her husband, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and kissing him passionately on the lips. She nearly knocked him over the way she pounced on him, and everyone laughed. "We should be saving this for later!" whispered Thorin with a smile. "But I cannot wait for later!" shot back Carry Anne. "Don't worry, later will come as quickly as you think!" grinned Thorin.

Hours went by, when the feasting ended, and everyone had already had been gone, Thorin and Carry retreated to their bed chamber, closing the door and locking it behind them. "Where should we go on our honeymoon, dear?" asked Carry Anne, as she quickly undressed. "Here. Our honey moon should be here, this is our happy place right here in front of our faces!" purred Thorin, as he took Carry Anne into his arms, his bare chest pressing upon Carry Anne, and he laid her down on the bed.

And they begin to make passionate love throughout the night. When their bodies became tired, Thorin took Carry Anne into his arms and held her, while Carry Anne resting her head upon Thorin's chest. "That song you sung about me at the wedding is the most beautiful song, Thorin. The best you ever written, well besides the song you written of Erebor, of course." said Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "It doesn't take you much to love my music doesn't it, Carry?" said Thorin. "Its just not when you sing, its how you sing it, Thorin that I absolutely admire. Your facial expressions you make when you sing and play your harp is so beautiful, and it makes me fall for you even more!" whispered Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "That's exactly one of the reasons why I do it, Carry Anne!" said Thorin, as he ran his fingers through her hair. As he done so, he begin to hum softly to himself, his voice ringing in Carry Anne's ears.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, Carry Anne woke up early. She felt like she had woken from a beautiful dream. Climbing out of bed, remaining in her nightgown that was nearly see through, she peered out the window, and the view of Lake Town below her. Carry looked out and smiled, as she stood there. And she didn't' realize that someone was behind her, placing his strong hands on her shoulders. "Good morning, my Queen!" said the deep voice. Carry Anne turned, and there stood Thorin, smiling at her. "Good morning, my King!" said Carry Anne. The expression on Thorin's features was quite priceless.

He was happy and at peace, and this was the side of him she admired the most. "Enjoy the view?" said Thorin, wrapping his arms around Carry Anne's waist. "Yes, I am enjoying the view. Boy Fili gave us quite a surprise yesterday." said Carry Anne. "He sure did. And I'm still going to give that boy a hard time for it. He nearly gave me a heart attack yesterday!" said Thorin. "So do us all. I thought your sister went into one herself." said Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "That I would never let down on her!" smiled Thorin. Carry Anne leaned back against Thorin's chest. "So where do we go from here?" asked Carry Anne, breaking their silence. "Enjoy our life as King and Queen!" said Thorin.

"Have you ever thought of starting a family, Thorin?" asked Carry Anne. "Well-yes, I had some thoughts of it, why?" said Thorin. "Since we got married and all, I have considered of wanting children." said Carry Anne. "I'm glad you have mentioned that, Carry. I have considered a thought of having a son or daughter of my own. Although my nephews Fili and Kili are like sons to me, since they lost their father years ago!" said Thorin. "I believe Fili and Kili think you'll make one hell of a father, and I too, believe you'll make a great father, Thorin. You done very well helping your sister raise two fine young dwarves." said Carry Anne.

Thorin smiled, kissing the back of her neck. "Come! Lets go join the others for breakfast!" said Thorin gently. After both the King and Queen of Erebor got dressed, they went down to eat breakfast in the dining hall. Already sitting in the dining hall eating, was Dis, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur. Even Gandalf was present. "Where's Fili and Kili?" asked Carry Anne. "Fili is in Lake Town helping Bard in weapons training with his son, Bain! And Kili went hunting with Tauriel." said Dis. "Hunting with Tauriel? Tauriel as in the Captain of Lord Thranduil's guard?" said Thorin, raising his eye brow. Dis nodded.

"Now Thorin, don't get upset for what I'm about to tell you that Kili confided in me today, and I honestly don't see anything wrong with their relationship." said Dis.

Thorin picked up his fork, placing the food in his mouth. "So? They're just good friends, no harm in Mirkwood." said Thorin. "Well, he's proposed to Tauriel for marriage, and she said yes. They are wanting to get married, Thorin!" said Dis. At the mention of marriage, Thorin dropped his fork. "WHAT?!" shouted Thorin standing up. "Thorin, I told you not to get upset!" snapped Dis. "No nephew of mine is going to marry an Elf!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, this is Kili's decision, and his decision alone as well as Tauriel's! Don't you even care for their happiness? Or are you still relenting from the past?" snapped Dis.

"This conversation is over! I'm going to speak with Lord Thranduil of this!" snarled Thorin, and he left the dining hall quickly. Two days later, Thorin arrived in Mirkwood, and he met up with the Elf King. "Why, Thorin Oakenshield! This is quite a surprise visit, especially coming from you!" said The Elf King. "This is going to be a very brief visit, Elf!" snapped Thorin. "What's going on? Something or someone is upsetting you!" said Thranduil. "Its your so called Ex Chief Guard, Tauriel, my lord! My nephew Kili has proposed married to her, and she accepted his offer! I cannot allow this marriage to happen, Lord Thranduil." said Thorin, sternly.

Lord Thranduil smiled. "For once someone has taken my side! Yes, I agree with you one hundred percent on their betrothal. It must be stopped immediately." said Thranduil.

"Do you know where they are right at this moment?" asked Thorin. "As far as I know they went hunting in the forest, that's what they both told me!" Thranduil replied. Suddenly, Tauriel and Kili entered the palace, laughing and giggling, and Kili kept nudging the Elf woman in the side. "Stop it you big oaf!" laughed Tauriel. Kili noticed Thorin standing in front of Lord Thranduil, and also noticed both elf and dwarf looking upon them and frowning. "What's going on here?" asked Kili with concern. "Kili, why didn't you come forth to me about your marriage proposal to Tauriel?" asked Thorin firmly.

"I meant to tell you today, Uncle! But you were too busy shagging with your wife!" said Kili. "Kili, I cannot allow you to marry Tauriel, and that's final!" snapped Thorin. "And you, Tauriel! Once again you betrayed my people! How dare you pull this on us?" snarled the Elf King. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this shit!" shouted Tauriel, anger rose in her. "Uncle, we are happy! Is there a reason why you oppose our union? O wait! Let me guess! You still have the grudge against the elves because of what happened A LONG TIME AGO!" shouted Kili. "Kili, it isn't that! She's immortal, and you're not! I'm just looking out for your best interest, Kili!" said Thorin.

"My best interest my ass! I love Tauriel, and I don't care if she's an elf, a hobbit or a human! I love her for her personality, and we have quite a lot in common! And we're happy!" yelled Kili.

"Kili, please don't!" begin Thorin. "You know what? Tauriel and I are going to get married if you or the Dumb Elf King here likes it or not! We're two grown adults, and we have every right to do what we please! Don't expect me to come home tonight, Uncle! Because I won't. If cannot accept the fact of our marriage, Tauriel and I will secretly get married and leave! And you will never see us again!" shouted Kili. "Fine! Is that how you feel! Go ahead! Leave! You both are banished from Erebor as of now!" shouted Kili. "And you Tauriel, are permanently banished from Mirkwood! I highly suggest you pack your bags and head on your way!" said the Elf King coldly.

Thorin left heading back to his home without looking back at Kili, Tauriel, and the Elf King. Thorin came storming into the realm, steaming mad, and didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Carry Anne. "Thorin!" called out Carry Anne. "Just leave me alone!" shouted Thorin, and entered the parlor room slamming the door behind him. "I take it that things did not bode well at all!" said Balin, sadly. "I'll go and talk to him." said Carry Anne. And as Carry Anne approached the doors of the parlor room, she could hear harp music coming from the room. But the music didn't sound soft and relaxing at all.

It had an aggressive sound to it, an angry sound. When Carry Anne entered the room, she saw Thorin sitting at his harp, playing the instrument quite aggressively.

Almost to the point where Thorin nearly broken the string on the harp. "Thorin, do you want to talk about this?" asked Carry Anne kindly. "No." said Thorin coldly. "Thorin, listen. This whole opposition of Kili's marriage to Tauriel doesn't have anything to do with your hatred towards the elves is it? I thought you have let that go after the Battle of Five Armies." said Carry Anne. "It has nothing to do with that, Carry!" shouted Thorin standing up. "Then what is it then? Why do you have a problem with Kili and Tauriel's union? For God's sakes, Thorin! They are happy! Aren't you happy because they're happy? Don't you even care about their happiness at all?" lectured Carry Anne.

"And who in the right mind do you have to come forward to me about my nephew's happiness?!" shouted Thorin. "Do you care of your nephew's happiness or not?" shot back Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, this doesn't concern you." said Thorin coldly. "Oh hell yes it concerns me! I'm your wife, which makes Fili and Kili my nephews as well! I'm their Aunt now you know! Yes it does concern me you self centered hypocritical bastard!" screamed Carry Anne. Suddenly Thorin angrily marched over to Carry Anne, and grabbed her by the arm, quite roughly. "Don't you tell me how to raise my nephews, woman!" yelled Thorin. "Let go of my arm! Your hurting me!" screamed Carry Anne.

"You leave this to my concerns, and stay out of this!" snapped Thorin. Suddenly Carry Anne kicked Thorin in the groin. "You stupid little wretch!" screamed Thorin and he grabbed her and slapped her in the face, and Carry Anne fell to the ground. Thorin stormed out of the room. Carry Anne laid there, weeping heavily. When the others saw Thorin leave in extreme anger, Balin quickly ran into the parlor room, noticing Carry Anne on the floor clutching on her stomach with one hand, and her other hand on her face, as she sobbed. "Great heaven's above! Thorin didn't hit you did he?!" exclaimed Balin, running over to Carry Anne's side.

Carry Anne quietly nodded. "Let me take a look, Carry!" said Balin. "No!" said Carry Anne turning away from Balin. "Please Carry Anne, let me look at your injury!" pleaded the older dwarf. And so Carry Anne removed her hand, and a large bruise was on her face. "Oh no he didn't. I don't know what came over him, but this has got to end now. Come, let us get you some medical attention!" said Balin gently. But no sooner as Carry Anne slowly stood up, she clutched at her stomach again. "Carry Anne? Are you okay?" asked Balin. "I think I'm going to get sick!" said Carry Anne, and she ran up to her bed chamber to her bathroom, and thrown up.

Thorin sat in the Throne room alone, and didn't speak at all, when Balin came angrily in the room.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I've been your loyal companion for many a year, and I never seen such an arrogant and dismal display what you just pulled! What you done to Kili and Tauriel, is wrong, and what you done to Carry Anne is INEXCUSIABLE!" shouted Balin. "Don't you give me any lectures Balin, I'm in no mood for it!" scowled Thorin. "Listen to me lad! Your hatred towards the elves has gone far long enough! Its time to let the past go! Kili and Tauriel are indeed very happy! I wish you could be more happy for them! Now you lost your relationship with Kili and Tauriel! And possibly Carry Anne's since you hurt her, and she became ill!" said Balin.

Thorin stood up, a concerned looked clouded his features. "Carry Anne? Ill? Where is she?" asked Thorin. "She's in the bedchamber right now. But I'm afraid she's in no mood to talk to any one right now!" said Balin. Thorin sat down, burying his head between his hands, a feeling of extreme guilt came over him. _What in the hell have I done? My stupid, stupid temper! How can I allow this to happen to me again? My temper not only caused a riff between Kili and I, and now it has taken its toll between me and Carry Anne. I am a very horrible dwarf, why did I allow this to happen? _Thorin thought, as he begin to weep heavily and openly.

"My stupid, stupid temper! It always gets the best of me, Balin! Gandalf once told me Pride could be my downfall. And at the rate things are going now, I could lose everything, including my wife!"

Said Thorin. "Thorin, there is still time to reconcile with your nephew, Tauriel and Carry Anne. And Carry Anne needs you now more than ever because she had fallen ill! First and most of all, you need to go patch things up with Kili." said Balin. "Its too late, Balin. I can't. Kili and Tauriel had left Mirkwood and they're not going to be seen again. Tauriel already had been permanently banished from the forest." said Thorin. "Its not too late at all, Uncle!" said Kili, entering the Throne room. "KILI!" exclaimed Thorin standing up, and he quickly approached his nephew. "Kili, I really owe you and Tauriel an apology! You two are happy, and it makes me happy as long as you both are happy! Please Kili, forgive my harsh words. I take back everything I said in Mirkwood! And you have my blessing for you and Tauriel's marriage!" said Thorin.

"You really mean that, Uncle?" said Kili brightly. "Yes, Kili! Every single word!" smiled Thorin. "I forgive you Uncle!" said Kili, and both Uncle and nephew hugged. "Now you really have some major kissing butt to do, Uncle! I heard you got a little angry with Carry Anne!" said Kili. "How did you find that out?!" snapped Thorin, crossing his arms. "Mother!" said Kili with a shrug.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Later, after Thorin made amends with Kili and Tauriel, Thorin desperately wanted to talk to Carry Anne, feeling terribly guilty for hurting her. He never meant to raise his hand on her, and he wished he could've held back from doing it. "I don't think this is a good time for you right now to talk to her, she is still very upset at the moment." said Dis. "But I want to talk to her, Dis! I'm already feeling terribly bad for my actions Dis, don't make things worse on me!" snapped Thorin, and shoved his sister aside and marched up to their bed chamber. He noticed the door was locked, and he knocked on the door.

"Whoever it is, go away!" shouted Carry Anne from behind the door. "Carry Anne, please open the door, I want to talk to you!" said Thorin, gently. "You're the last person on the face of this Earth I want to talk to right now, Thorin! You better leave!" screamed Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, please let me talk to you! I really, really feel terrible of what I done to you!" said Thorin, his voice husky with emotion. "You said that many, many times before, Thorin! I'm not sure if should believe you now!" yelled Carry Anne. "Carry Anne, open the door before I smash this door open myself!" said Thorin, firmly. Carry Anne climbed out of bed, and she opened the door. Her face completely pale, and her eyes red from crying.

Thorin gently guided Carry Anne back onto the bed, and he sat beside her, taking her hands gently into his. "Carry, I really don't know what to say now. My heart is aching now of what I done, and to see you like this hurts me even more. I am a terrible husband and Uncle, and I wished I turned back time to prevent it from happening!" said Thorin, tears streaming down his face as he begin to weep heavily. "Why is this happening to me? Why do I let my anger get the best of me? I want to prove to everyone-I don't know-I just don't know!" wept Thorin. "Thorin-Oh Thorin! It is very difficult for you to control your temper! You're a dwarf! And you know that as well as everyone else!" said Carry Anne weakly.

"But Carry Anne! I tried to hurt you! I raised my hand at you! And that's all you have to say? Carry Anne, I love you more than life itself, and if there is anything I would ask for, is for your forgiveness." said Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin! But please for the sake of me and our future child, not to let it happen again!" said Carry Anne. "Did you just say future child?" gasped Thorin. Carry Anne smiled. "I found out tonight why I am sick. I'm pregnant, Thorin! We're going to have a baby!" said Carry Anne. "I'm going to be a father!" gasped Thorin. "But will you promise me, Thorin never to get angry with me again, or raise your hand to me?" said Carry Anne.

Thorin smiled.

"I promise I will never raise my hand on you again, Carry Anne. As for my anger, that is going to be a work in progress!" said Thorin. Carry Anne smiled. "Congratulations, daddy o!" grinned Carry Anne. "Oh, Carry Anne I love you!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, My King!" said Carry Anne softly. Thorin leaned over, gently placing his lips onto hers and they begin to kiss passionately, Thorin wrapping his strong arms around her, and they remained like that for a little while. When the kiss broke, Thorin continued to hold her. "Will you be strong enough to join us for supper tonight? Kili and Tauriel is going to be there! And yes, I have made amends to them!" said Thorin.

"I am glad you, Kili and Tauriel made amends! And yes, I am strong enough to go downstairs!" said Carry Anne. "Well here is your clothes, make sure you are presentable when you go down!" said Thorin, handing over to Carry Anne her clothes. After Carry Anne quickly got dressed, Thorin and Carry Anne walked downstairs into the dining room hand in hand. Everyone smiled as they watched the King and Queen entering the dining hall hand in hand. "Look everyone! Uncle Thorin and Carry Anne made up!" chirped Fili. Everyone cheered. "Of course you all have to make a big to do out of it!" laughed Thorin. "We always make a big to do out it! What rock have you been under?" laughed Kili. Carry Anne laughed at Kili's remark.

During dinner, Thorin stood up in front of everyone. "Everyone, I have a big announcement to make! And it involves me and Carry Anne!" said Thorin. And the group turned their attention to Thorin and Carry Anne, whom also was standing up. "Carry had just informed that she is pregnant. We are going to have a baby!" smiled Thorin. Everyone cheered. "Congratulations, Uncle Thorin! You're going to be a daddy-again!" chirped Fili, patting his Uncle on the back. "And this time, I'm praying she goes full term and have the child!" said Thorin, and he frowned, thinking back of the horrible incident, shortly after their arrival and reclaiming of Erebor.

The room fell silent. "Thorin, are you okay?" asked Carry Anne. "I'm fine, Carry-its just-!" stammered Thorin, and he walked away from the table. "He's thinking back to the time where you lost your first child, Carry!" said Balin sadly. Carry Anne bowed her head. "But that was long ago! I'm sure I will go full term this time." said Carry Anne. "But he hasn't forgotten the cause of losing your child." said Balin. "I'll handle this." said Carry Anne, and she walked over to Thorin. "Thorin!" said Carry Anne gently. "Yes, Carry Anne?" said Thorin. "What happened was a while back ago! And I assure you it won't happen again, as long as you don't let it happen again. I'm sure this time I will go full term!" said Carry Anne.

Thorin turned to Carry Anne with a concerned look.

"But what happens if I get angry with you again, Carry? What happens if I get so angry I end up hurting you and the child like the last time?" said Thorin. Carry Anne took Thorin's hands. "Look at me straight in the eye, Thorin Oakenshield! As long as you control your emotions, everything is going to be fine. And in case if you do get angry, here's a little suggestion for you! Find something to do that relaxes you! What is something you like to do that calms you down?" asked Carry Anne. "Playing my harp." Thorin replied. "Well, if you get angry, you can play your harp! Or even go for a stroll in the courtyard! Or even talk it out with your companions!" said Carry Anne.

Thorin smiled. "You are right, Carry Anne! That is the best advice anyone has ever given me!" said Thorin. "Will you promise me you'll take that advice?" asked Carry Anne. "I promise, Carry Anne. With all my heart!" said Thorin, smiling and he took Carry Anne into his arms and kissing her gently on the lips. "We're going to have this baby! I promise you that, Carry Anne! Without complications, without conflict!" said Thorin, looking into Carry Anne's eyes. "I sure hope so!" said Carry Anne, resting her head upon his chest. Later that evening after supper, everyone gathered in the parlor room for conversation, and discussing names for Thorin and Carry Anne's daughter or son.

"What happens if it's a boy? What would you two name him?" asked Fili. "Thorin the Fourth!" chuckled Kili. Carry Anne grinned. "I really like that one. What do you think, Thorin?" asked But Thorin sat and thought for a little while, with his finger on his chin. "Well I was hoping for something more like Bilbo." said Thorin. Carry Anne and the others burst into laughter. "You know that's not a bad idea. We should name our son after Bilbo!" chirped Carry Anne. "Mr. Boggins is going to like that!" beamed Kili. "Its Mister Baggins, Kili!" corrected Fili. "Well excuse me. I can never pronounce his name right!" said Kili, crossing his arms. And everyone laughed. "And Bilbo is what we should call him!" said Thorin.

Carry Anne was so excited about the name that she wanted to write a letter to Bilbo, telling him of the good news of the pregnancy and of the name they had in mind for their future child. And later that night, she wrote the letter and sent it the next morning. Dis decided to plan for a baby shower for Thorin and Carry Anne. Three days later, they held the baby shower outside in the courtyard, and many people arrived for the event. Galadriel even gave gifts for the new parents to be, as well as Lord Elrond, Lord Thranduil, Gandalf, and Radagast the Brown. "Where's Saruman? I'm surprised he didn't come!" said Carry Anne. "Saruman is not a very social wizard! He likes to keep to himself." said Gandalf. Gandalf had a strong distrust for Saruman, although at the time, he was head of the White Council, and the White wizard.

"Saruman can be a real party pooper! And I can tell you stories that is proof that he is!" said Radagast. Thorin laughed. "Is he that bad?" asked the dwarf King. "Oh yes! Gandalf and I used to sing songs making fun of the wizard-oops! I think I revealed a little too much!" said Radagast quickly covering his mouth when he noticed Gandalf glaring at him. Fili and Kili chuckled. "I bet you two were quite mischievous in your younger days!" said Fili. "No, its Radagast who is the mischievous one!" said Gandalf, grinning "I can pull some pranks that can make your heads spin!" grins the brown wizard. "Can you teach us some pranks, Radagast?" asked Kili

"I think that isn't a good idea! No, he hasn't the time, Kili!" spoken up Thorin. "Oh come on, Uncle Thorin!" pleaded Kili. "The last time you pulled pranks was on me! No, it's a very bad idea!" said Thorin. "We won't pull any on you, Uncle! We promise! We're going to pick on Bilbo here!" said Kili, patting the hobbit on the back. "Oh no you're not! I've dealt with plenty of pranks in my life time, especially from my young cousins, Merry and Pippin!" said Bilbo, crossing his arms. And everyone laughed. "Tell us more about your cousins, Bilbo! They sound like a fun pair to be around!" said Fili. "They are just like you two! Especially Pippin!" said Bilbo.

Gandalf grinned. "Exactly!" said the wizard. Carry Anne and Thorin laughed at the stories Bilbo told about is cousins. "Someday you'll get to met them eventually!" said Bilbo.

Later when the party ended, Thorin and Carry Anne decided to spend some more alone time together since they rarely do anymore since Thorin had been busy with his duties as King, and Carry Anne with carrying her child, and visiting Lake Town, talking with the towns people there. "I was thinking on my next visit I'm going to take Fili with me to town." said Carry Anne. "You're not going to play match maker are you?" asked Thorin, with a smile. "Maybe. I don't know." grinned Carry Anne. "You are something else, Carry!" said Thorin. "You are too, Thorin!" shot back Carry Anne, and she laid back into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

As Thorin held her, he begin to hum a soft tune to himself as he held her. And he ran his fingers through Carry Anne's hair. After humming for a little while, Thorin spoken up. "I wonder if our child is going to look like one of us?" said Thorin. "I think our child is most definitely going to look like you, Thorin!" smiled Carry Anne. "Really?" said Thorin. "Yes. And most definitely with those beautiful blue eyes!" said Carry Anne. "And your red hair!" grinned Thorin. "I'm not for sure about the red hair part, but that can be possible!" said Carry Anne.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Seven Months went by, everyone made sure Carry Anne try not to over exert herself during her final term of pregnancy. But Carry Anne couldn't sit still for even a second. Thorin, especially wanted to make sure Carry Anne would stay rested and not over do it. "I'm doing this to protect you and the baby's health, Carry Anne. I want to make sure you go through this pregnancy full term and have this child!" said Thorin. "But I'm bored!" shot back Carry Anne. "We can fix that. How about this? This evening, we can entertain you with some stories and songs, maybe a few games!" grinned Thorin.

"How about a few rounds of five hundred Rummy?" asked Carry Anne. She loved to play Rummy and she hadn't played the game in a very long, long time. So later that evening, everyone gathered in the parlor room and joined Carry Anne for a game of Rummy, but it was only her, Thorin, Dis, and Balin that played. The others didn't seemed to interested in card games. Bofur decided that himself, alongside with Fili and Kili would play some lively music for a little bit, while Thorin, Dis, Balin, and Carry Anne played their card game. Carry Anne seemed to enjoy herself, and the conversations she had with Balin, Dis, and Thorin.

Dis told Carry Anne stories of her and Thorin's child hood, and of their brother Frerin. "What happened to your brother, Frerin?" asked Carry Anne. "He died during the great Battle with the orcs, shortly after Azog killed my grandfather. All that happened the same day." said Thorin sadly. "Oh, Thorin! Dis, I'm so sorry!" said Carry Anne sadly. "That's okay, Carry Anne." said Thorin. "Did you every play music with your brother?" asked Carry Anne. Thorin smiled. "Of course. I would play my harp, and Frerin would play his lute. We used to entertain our father and grandfather every night." said Thorin.

After the final game of Rummy, Carry Anne, as well as Balin and Dis wanted to hear Thorin sing. Thorin smiled. "As long as the others join me!" grinned Thorin looking at Bofur, Bifur, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Ori, Nori and Dori. They all grinned and they reached for their instruments. Thorin positioned himself at his harp, and he begin to play, shortly followed by the other dwarves. Carry Anne smiled as she watched Thorin and his friends and nephews play music. _As always, Thorin look so frikken hot when he plays the harp its unreal, _Carry Anne thought and smiled. Shortly, Thorin begin to sing in his deep thrilling baritone, rising above the music.

And he turned his gaze at Carry Anne as he sang and played, his blue eyes sparkled reflecting in the fire light.

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his song. Carry Anne smiled. "You sounded very beautiful, Thorin! As always!" smiled Carry Anne. "Thank you!" grinned Thorin, as he walked over to her and sat beside her, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Another month went by, Carry Anne was sitting in the dining room, just finishing her breakfast with Dis, Balin and Dwalin, while Thorin was having a meeting with Bard and some of the men from Lake Town.

While Carry Anne sat and ate, she quickly placed her hand on her stomach. "Carry Anne, are you alright?" asked Dwalin. "Guys, I'm going into Labor! Send for Thorin, quickly!" panted Carry Anne. "Dwalin, help me get Carry up to her room, Balin! You go get Thorin!" ordered Dis, and Balin quickly left the dining hall to go get Thorin, while Dwalin assisted Dis with taking Carry Anne up to her bed chamber. Meanwhile, in the Throne room, Thorin had just finished his meeting with Bard and some of his men, when Balin quickly entered, Bard and the others were still there. "Thorin, come quickly! Carry Anne is going into labor! She's going to have the baby!" said Balin quickly. "Congratulations, your majesty!" chirped Bard, smiling.

Thorin quickly followed Balin up to the bed chamber, and Balin sent for Oin. Oin quickly ran up to join them to assist Dis, Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin into helping with the birthing.

Thorin took Carry Anne's hand, and squeezed it. "Hold my hand tightly, love! I'm here!" said Thorin softly, as he watched Carry Anne whimper and cry out, as she pushed. "Keep pushing, Carry. You can do it! Now push as hard as you can!" coached Balin. Hours later, Thorin stood there. "You got one more push to go, Carry!" said Thorin. Carry Anne did, and suddenly a small cry was heard, and Oin held the newborn in his arms. "It's a boy! You gave birth to son!" smiled Oin. And after Oin and Dis washed up the newborn, they handed their newborn son over to Carry Anne. "He's too beautiful! He's got your eyes, Thorin!" said Carry Anne.

Thorin smiled. "And he's got your hair!" grinned Thorin, noticing a small strand of red hair curled on the baby's forehead. "Bilbo, my son! Welcome to the world!" whispered Thorin. "You can hold him if you want, Thorin!" smiled Carry Anne, as she gently handed the newborn over to Thorin. Thorin held the infant close to his chest. "I am so happy you arrived my son! Welcome to the world! And I'm going to be a very good father to you, Bilbo! And that's a promise!" said Thorin softly. "Go get Fili and Kili and tell them Bilbo is born!" said Dis. Dwalin nodded, and he left the room.

Carry Anne had to remain on bed rest for a while until she healed up from after having Bilbo, so everyone that surrounded her, and helped her out with Bilbo, especially Thorin.

Everyone took turns on different shifts of feeding Bilbo. One night, Thorin had his turn with the newborn, and he sat in their bed chamber, holding Bilbo in his arms, and he begin to hum softly, and soon, he begin to sing his lullaby for his newborn son:

_**Dream, Dream**_

_**My newborn son**_

_**Sleep, sleep **_

_**Until the new day begun**_

_**Rest your head, my little one**_

_**Until the day starts a new…**_

_**Dream, Dream**_

_**Your wishes come true!**_

Carry Anne woke up hearing the sound of Thorin's soft voice, and she smiled at him. "Is he asleep?" asked Carry Anne. "Yes, he is." smiled Thorin as he carried Bilbo and placed him in his crib, and he went and joined Carry Anne in the bed. "You have that magic touch, Thorin!" said Carry Anne. "Of course I do. That's how I get you to relax!" grinned Thorin.

"Hold me, Thorin!" whispered Carry Anne. Thorin smiled, and he took Carry Anne into his arms. Carry Anne laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "When you said I have the magic touch, what did you mean by that?" asked Thorin, kindly. "Well it means that when you sing, it calms everyone down! Bilbo went to sleep instantly soon as you started singing to him!" said Carry Anne. Thorin laughed. "Wow! My voice does have a great impact on people!" chuckled the Dwarf King. "Especially babies and women!" laughed Carry Anne. "Oh you!" snickered Thorin, and he ruffled Carry Anne's hair, and he begin to kiss her passionately.

The next morning, Thorin was invited to a meeting at the pub in Lake Town. "I'm hoping you will be back in time to celebrate Kili's One hundred and Twenty Seventh birthday!" said Dis. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be back!" grinned Thorin. "You better!" called out Carry Anne. "I assure you, I will be back in time for Kili's birthday, don't worry!" smiled Thorin, as he left. "Do you think you're going to buy that?" said Kili grinning. "No!" laughed Dis and Carry Anne together. Meanwhile, Thorin arrived at the Pub. Bard and the others greeted them, and they held their meeting.

Shortly after the meeting, the men invited Thorin to stay a little while and have some drinks with them. "I would but I have a birthday party to attend to, but I can stay for only an hour."

Said Thorin, and he did. Suddenly, as Thorin talked and enjoyed his drinks with Bard and his men, the same woman whom Thorin encountered with a while back on his last visit there, approaches him. _Shit! Here comes the woman who nearly ruined my marriage, _Thorin thought. "Well, well, well! Look who is here! The Handsome King Under The Mountain!" purred Estelle as she placed her hands on Thorin's shoulder. "Estelle, I'm in no mood for any of your games, please leave me be!" said Thorin. "Do as the King ordered, Estelle!" snapped Bard.

"What happens if I don't want to?" shot back Estelle, and she begin to kiss Thorin's neck. Suddenly, Thorin shoved Estelle away from him. "I told you to leave me be!" snapped Thorin. "Oh! Someone is getting a little touchy! No worries, I can fix that! Someone bring him a REAL drink!" said Estelle. Estelle went to bring a drink to Thorin. What Thorin didn't know that the drink was spiked with a type of poison that could possibly erase his memory. "Thorin, don't drink it!" snapped Bard, but it was too late, Thorin already took a drink for it. "Damn it!" shouted Bard, and he turned to Estelle angrily.

"Estelle, you have caused enough trouble here to last a life time! I highly suggest you better leave or we'll use brute force!" snapped the man. Suddenly Estelle punched Bard in the face, knocking him out on the floor. "You cannot make me do shit, Bard!" shouted Estelle.

After Two more drinks that Estelle gave Thorin, Thorin started to feel dizzy and light headed. "Now you're not going to that birthday party! Who needs a birthday party when you got a real party here, hey?" said Estelle smiling, and she brushed her hand on Thorin's cheek. "You are beautiful, Estelle! None like any other!" purred Thorin. "I was hoping you would say that! Come, lets go into my room!" said Estelle, and Thorin follows Estelle to her room.

Meanwhile, hours later, the birthday party had already started, and there was no signs of Thorin. "I'm worried, Dis. Thorin hasn't made it back yet after he promised he would be back!" said Carry Anne. Kili was already upset at the fact that Thorin had not made it to the party. "Poor Kili. He was really hoping Thorin to be here." said Dis, sadly. Two hours went by after the party ended, there was still no sign of Thorin. "This is getting ridiculous! He has not made it back yet, and I'm going to find him!" said Carry Anne. "I'll look after Bilbo for you while you do that!" said Dis. "Thank you, Dis! That means a whole lot!" said Carry Anne.

"I'll go with you! Because you need an escort when you leave here!" said Dwalin. "Thank you, Dwalin!" said Carry Anne.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Shortly, Dwalin and Carry Anne arrived in Lake Town and at the pub where Thorin is at. When they entered the pub, they noticed the group of men that Thorin had the meeting with was still there. "Have any of you seen Thorin, King Under the Mountain?" asked Carry Anne. And the men nodded no! "Liars!" mumbled Dwalin. "Why do I have this feeling that I'm being lied to?" snapped Carry Anne. "Tell us where Thorin is!" demanded Dwalin hotly. "Where is Bard at?" asked Carry Anne. And some of the men replied they didn't know where Bard is at! This really angered Dwalin.

"Something is fishy going on here, and I demand to know what the hell is going on now!" shouted Dwalin in rage. Suddenly the bartender told Carry Anne that Thorin went up to a room with some strange woman named Estelle. "WHAT?!" screamed Carry Anne and Dwalin together. Anger and sadness clouded over Carry Anne. This was this same woman Thorin had kissed before, and now she was really starting to not trust Thorin anymore. _Why is that ass hole doing this to me?! I thought he really loved me! After all this time I could trust him, and now he pulls this! Now I cannot trust him no more, _Carry Anne's mind reeled.

Carry Anne, followed by Dwalin went up to the room where Estelle and Thorin are located. When Dwalin smashed the down the door and they entered, they were quite shocked to see what was in front of them. There lie Thorin naked on a bed, with Estelle, whom was also naked on top of Thorin. "THORIN! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Carry Anne. Thorin sat up in shock to see Carry Anne there. "Carry Anne, aren't you supposed to be at home with Bilbo?" asked Thorin. "And aren't you supposed to be at your nephew's birthday party like you promised?!" snapped Carry Anne.

"You two better leave before I call the authorities!" hissed Estelle. "And who do you think you are telling us what to do? Do you have any idea who I am! I am Thorin's wife, and the Queen of Erebor! I demand you to get off my husband right this instant!" shouted Carry Anne. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, your royal highness? Lock me up in a dungeon? Hang me?" shot back Estelle. Carry Anne wanted to fight this woman badly, and she intended to. "Dwalin, may I borrow your Axe? There's going to be blood shed this evening!" snarled Carry Anne.

"Oh, and now you're wanting to kill me? Well lets how the folks here in Lake Town is going to handle that!" screamed Estelle. Shortly, Bard finds Carry Anne and Dwalin in Estelle's room, and Thorin laying naked on the bed with Estelle.

And Bard knew Estelle's intentions, and he witnessed everything that happened earlier with Thorin, and Estelle drugging him with poison in his wine. "Carry Anne, I shall explain to you what really happened. None of this was Thorin's fault. I know I was there, and I saw the whole thing happened!" explained Bard. "Well somebody better explain!" demanded Dwalin. "How could this not be Thorin's fault? He promised he would be at his nephew's birthday party, Bard! And he broken that promise! Kili is so upset with him right now, its beyond anything you can imagine! And I'm extremely upset at seeing this!" screamed Carry Anne, and she collapsed to the ground and wept.

Suddenly, the poison begin to wear off of Thorin, and Thorin slowly went back to his normal self, and he noticed his wife on the floor weeping heavily. _Shit, I really done it this time. Now she is never going to trust me again, no thanks to that whore sitting next to me, _Thorin thought. Tears swelled up in his eyes. "Carry, please let me explain this isn't my fault!" Thorin begin. "Bull shit, it is too your fault!" shouted Carry Anne. "Now this is what I like to see! The unhappy king and queen!" snickered Estelle. "Estelle, you really have gone far this time!" Bard shouted at the woman. "You're yelling at me like its all my fault!" said Estelle placing her hands on her hips.

"Because IT IS YOUR FAULT! You stupid, evil little witch! I saw you put poison on Thorin's drink! And you know what they do to people who attempts to poison a ruler or King?" yelled Bard. Dwalin approached the woman, and grabbed her arm. "Yes, Estelle! You will be put to death, and I will see to that!" growled Dwalin. "But it was only a little fun! Come on!" shouted Estelle. Carry Anne stood up, and anger clouded over her. She realized that none of this wasn't Thorin's fault at all, he had nothing to do with this, the woman did. Carry Anne turned to Thorin, his eyes red from crying.

"Carry Anne, I am so, so sorry!" said Thorin, his voice raspy from sobbing. "Thorin, it isn't your fault! You let me handle this." said Carry Anne, and she approached Estelle, punching the woman in the face, and kicking her in the gut, knocking the woman over. "You stupid little bitch! How dare you try to kill my husband! I ought to tear you limb from limb for that!" screamed Carry Anne, and she begin to pounce on Estelle, constantly beating on her. It took Bard, Dwalin and Thorin to hold her back. "Stop holding me back! This woman deserves a severe beating!" screamed Carry Anne, already losing her temper, as she continued to strike Estelle.

"Thorin, are you strong enough to take Carry home?" asked Dwalin. "Yes!" said Thorin standing up, and he quickly got dressed.

And so Thorin took a very angry Carry Anne and gently pulled her away from Estelle. "Carry Anne, we'll deal with her later in a more diplomatic way, in the mean time, lets go home!" said Thorin gently, as he helped Carry Anne stand, and they went back home. When they arrived, they met up with the others in the parlor room. "Great Heaven's above! What happened?" gasped Balin, noticing blood on Carry Anne's hands. Thorin explained the ordeal that he had been poisoned by a woman named Estelle, and Carry Anne leapt in his defense and began beating up on the woman.

"The woman deserves a beating! I wouldn't blame Carry for doing that!" said Dis. Carry Anne sat down, and Dis made some tea for all of them, giving a cup to Carry Anne first so she could relax and calm down. Thorin noticed that Kili had not spoken to his Uncle since he arrived. "He's angry with me is he?" said Thorin sadly. "I'm afraid he is, Thorin." said Dis, sadly. "But it couldn't be helped that evil woman caused trouble tonight. If she hadn't shown up, I would've been back here sooner!" said Thorin. "I know, laddie." said Balin. Kili over heard Thorin's statement, and he approached his Uncle.

"If I knew you were in trouble Uncle, I should've went with Carry Anne and Dwalin! I'm sorry!" said Kili. "No, it was I who should apologize Kili." said Thorin. "Well we can still continue a private party can we? Even though its late?" grinned Kili.

"Yes, we'll do that since I'm back!" said Thorin. Carry Anne laughed. Thorin walked over and sat down next to Carry Anne, and he took her into his arms. "You're not angry with me are you, Carry?" asked Thorin softly. "No. At first I was, but when Bard explained of the incident with the wine, then I realized none of it was your fault from the beginning! It doesn't matter now, Thorin! I'm glad you're back and home with your family, and me!" said Carry Anne. "And I am glad I'm back home too, my Queen!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Carry Anne on the lips passionately. "Well? Are we going to just sit here, or are we going to get this party started?" blurted out Kili.

Everyone laughed at Kili's remark. "Lets begin with some music! Kili, Fili, grab your fiddles! Dwalin, bring forth my harp!" said Thorin. Everyone smiled, as Thorin, led Fili and Kili into playing some music, mostly drinking songs, and everyone begin to dance and sing along with the trio. "Now this is what I've missed for so long. I waited for years for seeing merriment back in our lives again!" said Balin. "Me too, Balin!" said Dis.

The End.


End file.
